My Trash
by xanderixion
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime, seorang editor yang harus pindah rumah karena pacarnya protes apartemen lamanya terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua, and then Oikawa Tooru happens. IwaOi and slight DaiSuga. Contains: Romance, friend to lover, OC (For Iwa's gf and Oi's bf), etc. WARNING for typos dan bahasa tdk baku, Rating T (plus hampir M) dan M untuk kekerasan, making out, alkohol, dan kata kasar.
1. New Neighborhood

"Maaf merepotkan, Iwaizumi-san! Terimakasih atas tip nya," ucap salah seorang pekerja yang baru saja mau menginjakkan kaki keluar apartemen yang penuh kardus itu, menyuruh rekannya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Sama-sama. Dibagi dua ya buat kalian," jawab pria berambut _spiky_ gelap sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak pekerja itu, "terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Terimakasih kembali, Iwaizumi-san! Saya pamit dulu," lalu pekerja itu membungkukkan badannya separuh, berjalan menjauh, dan menghilang di balik _elevator_. Pria yang disebut Iwaizumi-san, itu kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang masih penuh dengan bau cat. Iwaizumi menyempatkan untuk mengecat ulang semua ruangan sebelum ia memindahkan seluruh barangnya. Ia ingin apartemen barunya terlihat minimalis, karena sepertinya pemakai apartemen sebelum dia benar-benar suka hal yang nyentrik sampai-sampai seluruh apartemen dicat dengan warna polkadot merah dan oranye.

Iwaizumi menghela napas, menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan mulai menata satu persatu furnitur untuk ruang tamunya, lalu kamar tidurnya, diikuti dengan dapur. Lalu tangan kekarnya beralih untuk membongkar kardus-kardus yang berserakan di sisi lain ruangan. Ia keluarkan satu-satu barangnya, baju-bajunya, piring-piring, dan buku-buku untuk ditata dengan rapi di tempat masing-masing. Meskipun deskripsinya terlihat cepat, tapi pekerjaan ini cukup memakan waktu Iwaizumi, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah terbenam satu jam lalu.

Apartemen baru ini tidak kecil, namun juga tidak besar, berdesain minimalis tapi tetap memiliki sentuhan _fancy_ di sana sini setelah ditata oleh sang pemilik. Iwaizumi menatap hasil karyanya selama beberapa jam itu. Lelah yang tadinya tak terasa, kini mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sofa yang ia letakkan di tengah ruangan yang cukup luas itu benar-benar terlihat menggoda. Iwaizumi memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki lelahnya ke dalam pelukan sofa empuk yang baru ia beli bulan lalu itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mengistirahatkan ototnya, kini perutnyalah yang mulai protes. Sudah waktunya untuk makan malam, dia tahu. Iwaizumi bisa saja memasak, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Toh, ia juga belum membeli bahan makanan. Jadi tak lama, ia segera mengambil jaketnya dan mengantongi _smartphone_ serta dompet ke dalamnya, lalu keluar dari rumah untuk jalan-jalan di lingkungan barunya dan tentu ia harus mampir ke supermarket terdekat untuk mengisi kulkasnya.

Wangi dari kedai _ramen_ yang ia temukan tak jauh dari sana cukup mengundang. Kelenjar air liurnya sudah mulai memproduksi saliva dengan tidak wajar, tidak sabar untuk merasakan licinnya mie.

" _Irasshai_!" teriakan penuh semangat dari dalam kedai itu membuat Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul. Sudah lama ia tak makan di luar sendiri. Terlebih dengan suasana baru ini membuat mood Iwaizumi kembali segar. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja bar dan menyapu menu dengan matanya.

" _Miso ramen_ satu," ucapnya kepada salah satu pelayan, setelah terkonfirmasi, tak berapa lama pesanannya sudah jadi di depan matanya. Iwazumi membisikkan _'itadakimasu'_ pelan sebelum mulai melahap _ramen_ panasnya. Benar-benar nikmat. Ia bersyukur Daichi-san mau memberinya libur hari ini untuk pindahan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menraktir atasannya itu ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

"Jadi gue harus gimana, dong? Kalo Shima-chan tau, gue bakal abis," sebuah suara _tenor_ tak jauh darinya cukup mengalihkan perhatian Iwaizumi.

" _Fyi_ aja, Rin tuh ember banget. Gue sih yakin dia bakal kasih tau Kurokawa-san. Lagian ngapain sih lo masih sama Kurokawa-san? Dari awal gue udah nggak suka liat cara dia memperlakukan lo. Putusin aja kenapa sih?"

" _What…? Seriously_ , Suga. Gue gabisa mutusin dia gitu aja."

"Lo bisa kalo lo mau, Oikawa."

Iwaizumi melirik ke arah meja yang cukup berisik itu. Dilihatnya dua orang pria yang menurutnya terlihat cukup _outstanding_. Cara mereka berpakaian terlihat _trendy_ , meskipun dari mejanya dia hanya bisa melihat wajah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut silver, dia dapat melihat bahwa pria lainnya dengan rambut coklat gelap yang terlihat sangat _silky_ itu memiliki punggung yang cukup tegap dan bidang. Mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Soal pasangan mungkin? Tapi jujur, Kurokawa Shima-chan yang mereka bicarakan terdengar cukup agresif.

"Tapi gue udah cukup serius sama perasaan gue, gue pengen terus sama dia."

"Lo yakin? Bukannya gue nggak mau lo bahagia atau gimana. Tapi, coba lo pikir baik-baik, apa lo bahagia sama dia disaat apapun yang lo lakuin bikin lo resah kaya gini?"

"…" pria berambut coklat itu terlihat sangat gelisah dari gerakan tubuhnya. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk kuah ramen yang sedang ia makan.

"Lo bilang sama gue kalo lo bahagia sama dia, dan gue nggak bakalan sengotot ini buat bikin lo mikir dua kali."

Iwaizumi mengangguk-angguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berambut silver itu. Inti dari sebuah hubungan memang kebahagiaan kedua belah pihak. _Well_ , dia bukannya menguping kok. Karena bagaimanapun, dia tetap bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan kalau mereka bicara sekencang itu. Bahkan setelah itu, Iwaizumi bisa mendengar pria berambut coklat menghela napasnya.

" _Alright. I'll think about it, okay? Anyway, thanks_ , Suga. Makasih banget sampe mau segininya buat gue," ucap pria itu kemudian.

" _You know I will_. Pokoknya lo kalo ada apa-apa, jangan dipendem-pendem kaya kemaren lagi, okay?"

Wow. Iwaizumi baru saja selesai menonton drama di dunia nyata. Jarang-jarang ia bisa menemukan kejadian seperti ini. Dan sepertinya pria berambut silver itu benar-benar tau apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia akui peristiwa kali ini benar-benar menjadi hiburan yang cukup mengesankan untuknya. Ia bahkan berharap mengetahui kelanjutan ceritanya. Tapi, tidak. Dia tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu, dia masih punya banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan.

Setelah Iwaizumi menyelesaikan kuah _miso_ nya, tanpa bertele-tele, ia segera membayar dan menyempatkan untuk bertanya soal supermarket yang paling dekat. Ia hanya harus berjalan dua blok dari kedai itu untuk akhirnya sampai di supermarket yang dimaksud. Iwaizumi cukup senang karena sepertinya ia tak salah memilih kompleks apartemen, karena semua hal yang ia butuhkan dekat dari apartemennya. Ia tak sabar memperlihatkan apartemen barunya ini pada pacarnya.

Iwaizumi mengisi keranjang belanjanya dengan sayur-sayuran, lalu daging, keju, dan macam-macam bahan makanan lainnya. _Ini akan cukup untuk seminggu_ , pikirnya. Ia merasa semuanya sudah siap dibayar ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Lisa? Ada apa?" sambil menerima telepon, Iwaizumi mengantri di kasir.

" _Hajime! Kamu udah selesai beres-beres apartemen baru?"_ ucap suara di ujung lainnya.

"Udah kok. Kamu nggak usah dateng nggak apa-apa. _You must be tired_ ," ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengeluarkan semua belanjaannya dari keranjang untuk dihitung oleh kasir.

" _Yes, I am._ _Makasih pengertiannya, Hajime. Kalau gitu aku tidur dulu ya. Besok aku telepon lagi,"_ suara di ujung sana masih tersengar penuh semangat meskipun pemiliknya bilang dia lelah. Tapi Iwaizumi juga cukup lelah untuk menghiraukannya.

"Okay. _I love you_ , Lisa."

" _Too._ "

Lalu sambungan terputus dari sisi lainnya. Iwaizumi menghela napasnya panjang. Sepertinya dia juga butuh pria berambut silver itu untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

Dan wow, sepertinya pria berambut silver itu panjang umur. Karena setelah ia sampai di apartemen, pria yang sepertinya disebut-sebut 'Suga' atau apalah itu, keluar dari pintu sebelah apartemennya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada orang lain yang ada di dalam apartemen itu, dan pergi begitu saja. Iwaizumi masih memperhatikan pria yang pergi itu sampai suara tenor yang terdengar familiar melewati telinganya.

"Eh, apa kamu tetangga baruku? Oh! _I'm so excited_!" Iwaizumi menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pria dengan tinggi sedikit di atas Iwaizumi, wajahnya tampan dan cerah, benar-benar tak membosankan untuk dipandang. Ia juga masih ingat dengan rambut coklat gelap yang sangat _silky_. Iwaizumi ingin menyentuh rambut itu. Tapi, berbeda dengan di kedai _ramen_ tadi, saat ini sang pria memakai setelan katun yang terlihat nyaman di tubuhnya. Iwaizumi berusaha keras untuk fokus.

"Ah, hai. Saya baru pindah tadi siang. Iwaizumi Hajime," balas Iwaizumi kemudian tersenyum simpul sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Matanya masih memerhatikan wajah pria itu lekat-lekat, seolah ingin mengingat semua lekukan yang ada di sana.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Iwa-chan! Aku Oikawa Tooru, salam kenal!"

"Eh, Iwa-chan?"

Oikawa Tooru tersenyum lebar.

* * *

tbc-

* * *

Note: Halo shipper IwaOi Indo :""))) sedih banget ini ship sepi di ffn wkwkwk mari kita ramaikan sama-sama! respon apapun buat fic ini sangat berarti, karena saya masih mau lihat apa fic ini pantas diteruskan atau enggak.. hehe.. kritik sarannya boleh banget ya, temen-temen xD lets sail this ship even more!


	2. Hero of the Day

Iwaizumi Hajime, pria tampan berusia 26 tahun dengan rambut coklat _spiky_ , berbadan atletis karena hobinya bermain volley, yang ingin mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai seorang editor majalah xxx dan berharap dapat segera menjadi manajer agar pacarnya mau diajak menikah, pria yang waktu bekerjanya tiga kali lebih banyak dari waktu tidurnya, tapi tetap terlihat bugar setiap hari. Ia mengakui, hari ini adalah hari yang panjang baginya. Setelah semalam suntuk ia mengerjakan tugasnya untuk edisi depan, dia akhirnya mendapatkan libur dari sang atasan dan diperbolehkan mengurus kepindahannya ke apartemen baru.

Harapannya sih, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, pacarnya datang dan mengajaknya untuk _quality_ _time_ bersama. Tapi, ia tak sebodoh itu untuk memberi makan harapan yang ia tau tidak akan terwujud, dan akhirnya berharap agar dia bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Tapi ternyata Tuhan sedang tidak ingin mewujudkan harapannya, karena saat ini dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan dari balik dinding kamarnya yang ia yakin cukup tebal. Ia tak menyangka bertemu lagi dengan dua _drama king_ dari kedai ramen tempat ia makan tadi. Terlebih satu diantara mereka adalah tetangga barunya yang kini sedang _on fire_.

Konser di apartemen sebelah terdengar seperti pertengkaran sepasang kekasih dari kamarnya. Bukan seperti, tapi memang terdengar demikian. Iwaizumi memang butuh tidur, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghentikan _love quarrel_ tetangganya. Ia akan membiarkannya untuk malam ini, pikirnya dalam hati. Matanya sudah sangat berat untuk dibuka. Kesadarannya hanya tinggal seperempat. Akhirnya ia mengabaikan suara-suara yang mengganggunya dan memejamkan mata sampai pagi tiba.

.

.

Pagi hari di apartemen baru memang beda. Sinar matahari malu-malu mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamar Iwaizumi yang lebar. Pria itu sampai harus meyakinkan kalau dia tidak sedang berada di hotel atau tempat manapun, untuk kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghela napas ringan untuk memulai harinya. Pagi yang indah memang, tapi jadwal kerjanya merusak hari-hari indahnya. Dulu ketika ia masih kuliah, hampir setiap pagi ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk _jogging_. Sekarang semua itu sudah tidak sempat ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa melakukan rutinitas itu di hari Minggu atau hari libur lain. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Iwaizumi sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai editor.

Seperti pagi ini, setelah ia mandi dan sarapan, ia langsung bergegas keluar dari apartemen karena minggu lalu atasannya memberi kabar kalau ia ditunjuk sebagai asisten manager untuk rapat yang akan dimulai pukul delapan pagi ini. Dan sekarang sudah setengah jam menuju pukul delapan. Sekali lagi ia bersyukur karena sudah memilih kompleks apartemen yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari kantornya.

Iwaizumi berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Ia teringat bahwa ia masih belum sempat mengestimasikan waktu untuk sampai ke kantornya, jadi ia berharap agar tidak ada halangan apapun hingga ia sampai di kantor pagi ini. Namun takdir berkata lain, karena kini ia malah jatuh tersungkur bersama satu orang lainnya di belokan tangga lantai dua setelah suara tubrukan yang kencang.

"Ouuuchhh!" Iwaizumi mendengar erangan pelan.

"Ah, maaf!" ucap Iwaizumi segera setelah akhirnya dia membuka matanya dan melihat tetangga yang meskipun semalaman berisik, namun wajahnya menjadi berkali lipat lebih tampan saat terkena sinar matahari pagi. Iwaizumi yakin dendam kesumatnya tadi malam sudah ia relakan untuk selamanya.

"Oh, pagi Iwa-chan," ucap Oikawa Tooru sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, meskipun wajahnya terlihat cukup kesakitan. "Pergi kerja?"

"Oikawa-kun, apa kau baik-baik sa—"

" _Oh My God_ , Iwa-chan! Berhenti panggil aku Oikawa-kun! Dan nggak perlu ngomong seformal itu. Begini-begini aku masih kuliah loh," ucap Oikawa kemudian berdiri dan mengambil tas Iwaizumi yang terlempar cukup jauh. Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul.

"Kalo gitu, kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Iwaizumi lalu menerima uluran tangan Oikawa yang berusaha membantu Iwaizumi berdiri.

"Tenang, Iwa-chan. Kamu nggak perlu khawatir," ucap Oikawa mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian tersenyum singkat dan memberikan tas Iwaizumi kepada pemiliknya. Iwaizumi sekilas melihat ada warna kebiruan di pipi Oikawa.

"Hei, kamu beneran nggak papa? Pipimu sampai biru begitu," ucap Iwaizumi khawatir. Ia tak mungkin tidak merasa bertanggung jawab setelah melihat pipi Oikawa yang memang berwarna agak kebiruan. Namun Oikawa dengan cepat menutupi pipi kanannya.

"Ini bukan karena barusan kok. Kemarin aku nggak sengaja menabrak rak buku di rumah. Hehe," ucapnya sambil memberikan senyum yang makin lama, Iwaizumi semakin yakin bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum standar yang dia sunggingkan untuk semua orang. Ucapan Oikawa terdengar palsu di telinga Iwaizumi. Menurut Iwaizumi, lebam kebiruan itu, muncul entah karena tabrakan barusan, atau berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi malam. Tapi, lagi-lagi Iwaizumi tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Ah, kalo kamu yakin nggak papa, aku pergi duluan ya?" ucap Iwaizumi sambil melirik jamnya dan menepuk pelan pundak Oikawa.

"Oh, okay! Hati-hati, Iwa-chan!" ucap Oikawa kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Iwaizumi yang dengan cepat menghilang di balik tangga. Pria muda itu menghela napas pelan dan kembali mengarahkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

Engahan Iwaizumi di depan pintu lift membuat beberapa karyawan lain menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Iwaizumi yang berhasil tiba tepat waktu di kantornya hanya dalam waktu limabelas menit, mengusap bulir keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Memang cukup melelahkan berlari ke kantor, tapi ia sadar dengan begitu ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk jogging setiap pagi. Yah, tapi tetap saja berlari ke kantor itu membutuhkan cukup banyak tenaga untuk Iwaizumi yang sudah jarang olahraga, dan membiarkan stamina tubuhnya menurun.

Setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, Iwaizumi dan beberapa orang lain masuk. Sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup, seseorang memanggil Iwaizumi dengan lantang.

"Iwaizumi!" suara bass yang memanggilnya itu mendapatkan respon cepat dari pemilik nama untuk segera memencet tombol buka setelah tau apa yang diinginkan rekannya yang berlari ke arah lift.

"Sawamura-san! Bangun kesiangan?" ucap Iwaizumi pada sang Sawamura-san yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Yeah, begitulah. Semua input sudah siap? Saya benar-benar berharap banyak untuk edisi kali ini," ucap Sawamura sambil melirik ke arah Iwaizumi.

"Tentu, _chief_. Edisi kali ini tidak akan mengecewakan. Standar saya cukup tinggi," ucap Iwaizumi dengan percaya diri. _Chief_ Sawamura tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang sama dengan yang ia harapkan. Di belakang Iwaizumi, dia bisa mendengar suara beberapa wanita yang berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil. Ah, tentu saja, sang manager, Sawamura Daichi-san memang punya reputasi dan wajah yang bisa dibilang _gorgeous_ untuk pria lajang berusia 32 tahun. Usia dan reputasi yang dianggap 'siap' oleh rekan-rekan wanita di sektornya.

" _Good_. Mari kita lihat nanti," ucap sang manager kemudian memakai dan merapikan jasnya sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Iwaizumi menarik napas dalam dan menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, karena ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia siap menjadi asisten manager tetap, lalu menjadi manager. Ia yakin ia sudah siap.

Rapat selesai sekitar waktu makan siang. Iwaizumi keluar dari ruang rapat setelah semua orang, dan berhenti di setelah keluar dari pintu karena bosnya berdiri di sana dan tersenyum padanya.

"Iwaizumi, saya tahu kamu memang potensial. Tapi saya nggak menyangka rapatnya bisa berjalan semulus itu," ucap Sawamura dengan nada memuji dan mulai berjalan.

"Terimakasih, Sawamura-san. Saya banyak mendapatkan banyak ilmu dari Anda," Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Sawamura. Sawamura tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Iwaizumi.

" _Keep up the good work_! Saya ingin kamu tetap menjadi asisten saya untuk sebulan kedepan. Kamu sanggup?" Mata Iwaizumi berbinar mendengar ucapan Sawamura. Ini adalah kabar baik bagi Iwaizumi yang notabene adalah _workaholic_. Ia sampai berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sawamura yang ada di depannya.

"Sawamura-san, Anda serius?"

"Kamu ingin saya anggap ini candaan saja?" Sawamura tersenyum, "ayo kita makan siang. Saya ingin dengar kalau-kalau kamu punya ide untuk tema edisi depan."

"Tentu! Tentu, Sawamura-san!" ucap Iwaizumi mengikuti atasannya yang berjalan menuju kafetaria.

.

.

Iwaizumi merebahkan punggungnya di atas matras empuk setelah seharian bekerja bersama Sawamura. Ia selalu tahu bahwa Sawamura adalah sosok _leader_ yang baik, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau manajernya itu sebaik ini. Setelah dipikir-pikir, selama Sawamura masih menjadi manajer, ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa bersaing memperebutkan gelar itu dengannya. _But well_ , ia tidak boleh berpikir tentang hal-hal negative semacam itu sebelum dia berusaha dengan maksimal. Kerja keras akan membuahkan hasil yang sepadan, itulah yang ia percayai.

Mata Iwaizumi sudah hampir terpejam ketika ia terbangun karena suara yang mengagetkan dari apartemen sebelah.

" _What the_ … ini udah jam berapa…" ucap Iwaizumi kemudian menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Tapi ternyata, usahanya percuma karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan, yang ia yakin itu bukan suara Oikawa Tooru sang tetangga. Iwaizumi berniat mengabaikannya seperti tadi malam, sampai ia mendengar suara benda pecah yang mengagetkannya. Pada tahap ini, kekhawatirannya baru muncul. Apa yang mungkin terjadi di dalam sana? Apakah tetangganya baik-baik saja? Kenapa sampai ada suara barang pecah? Kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab kecuali dengan berjalan ke pintu tetangganya dan mengetuknya.

 _Holy shit_. Tetangganya masih bocah dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang paling merasa bersalah kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Iwaizumi mengerang pelan, kemudian duduk di tepi kasur dan segera menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"Bertahanlah, Hajime," ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu dia mengambil buku tebal yang ada di paling atas tumpukan referensinya yang belum sempat dia bereskan, dan berjalan keluar apartemen untuk berdiri di depan apartemen Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi Hajime, status: belum menikah, malam ini akan melakukan aksi heroik untuk menghentikan gemuruh tetangga sebelah demi kelangsungan tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah beberapa saat mengumpulkan nyawa, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ia benar-benar berharap buku referensi yang ia bawa bisa membantu. Ketukan pertama, sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar. Ketukan kali kedua, suara di dalam sana berhenti, dan Iwaizumi hampir bisa mendengar hentakan kaki. Sebelum ketukan ketiga melayang, pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berbadan tak jauh lebih tinggi darinya muncul dan mendelik ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ia baru saja keluar dari neraka. Merah dan marah. Iwaizumi menelan ludah.

"Siapa lo?" suara pria yang cukup berat itu mengarah pada Iwaizumi seperti panah.

"Saya Iwaizumi Hajime, tetangga sebelah. Apa Oikawa ada? Saya mau mengembalikan buku yang tadi saya pinjam," jawab Iwaizumi kemudian mengangkat buku yang dibawanya dengan tenang dan percaya diri. Mata pria itu menatap Iwaizumi dari atas sampai bawah, dan berhenti untuk menatap matanya.

"Oh," balasnya singkat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Alis Iwaizumi mengerut. _Seriously_ , _Now what?_ Ternyata, tak lama kemudian pria itu keluar lagi, dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menatap Iwaizumi lagi. _Rude,_ pikirnya.

"Ah, Iwa-chan? Ngapain malem-malem kesini?" ucap sang pemilik apartemen yang akhirnya muncul di ambang pintu setelah beberapa saat. Iwaizumi memang sudah menduga, tapi ia tak menyangka wajah tampan tetangganya itu jauh lebih buruk dari bayangannya. Matanya sembab dan sayu, dari lubang hidungnya ia bisa melihat bekas kemerahan, di pipi kanan dan kiri ada beberapa lebam kebiruan, dan rambutnya berantakan—tapi ia yakin Oikawa menyempatkan diri untuk menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

"O-Oikawa?" Kini mata Iwaizumi yang giliran berkilat marah, "kenapa kamu nggak laporin polisi? Ini udah keterlaluan!"

"Iwa-chan, makasih banyak udah peduli, tapi aku nggak—"

"Aku nggak mau denger kamu nggak papa, ayo biar aku bantu masuk. Aku bersikeras," Iwaizumi bisa melihat bahwa Oikawa terlihat sedikit terkejut saat Iwaizumi merangkulkan tangannya ke tubuh pria kurus itu dan menggiringnya masuk. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat pecahan gelas di dekat tembok ruang tamu Oikawa. Tanpa sadar, giginya sudah merapat karena menahan marah. Ia kemudian membiarkan Oikawa duduk di sofa, begitupun dirinya.

"Siapa yang tadi itu? Kenapa tega-teganya begini sama kamu?" Iwaizumi tidak peduli apakah ia sudah melewati garis privasi siapapun, karena ia tahu, Oikawa terlihat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bukan siapa-siapa kok," ucap Oikawa yang masih sempat berbohong sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Iwaizumi menghela napas.

"Kalo dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku bakal telepon polisi buat tindak lanjutin ini. Dia masih bukan siapa-siapa?" Iwaizumi memegang pundak Oikawa dan menatap bocah itu dengan tegas. Kini giliran Oikawa yang menghela napas.

"Dia pacarku, Iwa-chan. Kamu puas? Sekarang kamu boleh jijik dan keluar dari apartemenku," ucapnya sedikit pasrah.

" _Like hell I will_!" Iwaizumi masih duduk di sana tanpa memperlihatkan wajah jijik sedikitpun, "hah… dimana kamu taruh kotak P3K?"

Oikawa terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu di wajah Iwaizumi, yang sepertinya tidak berhasil ia temukan. "Iwa-chan—"

" _Please_. Biar aku bantu, okay?" Oikawa sedikit kaget dengan jawaban tetangganya itu, dan akhirnya menjawab dimana ia menaruh kotak P3K.

Setelah Iwaizumi kembali, ia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa obat luar yang bisa digunakan Oikawa, meskipun Oikawa akhirnya bersikeras untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri. Sambil menunggu Oikawa yang mencoba menahan perih luka-luka di tubuhnya, Iwaizumi bangkit dan mulai membersihkan serpihan gelas yang bercecer tak jauh dari mereka.

Oikawa tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan hanya bisa terus menatap punggung lebar Iwaizumi.

* * *

 _To be continued-_

* * *

A/N: Holaaaa saya mau bilang _big big thank you_ buat semua _reader_ yang masih ngikutin fik ini dan terutama sama temen-temen yang nyempatkan review x"D hahaha maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi lagiiii dan maaf update nya dikit-dikit banget. _Hope you guys enjoy!_ Kritik saran di review amat sangat diterima dengan lapang dada! Mari kita ramaikan fandom IwaOi! _Happy reading!_


	3. Oikawa: The Real MVP

Iwaizumi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia duduk di hadapan semua masakan buatannya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Bagaimana tidak? Pacarnya yang harusnya datang malam ini tiba-tiba membatalkan janji, dan bersikeras untuk datang di keesokan hari. Iwaizumi seharusnya bisa maklum karena pacarnya berprofesi sebagai model, yang memang jam terbangnya lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak menyangka akan setinggi ini. Padahal, jarang-jarang Iwaizumi bisa pulang sore seperti tadi. Pria itu kembali menghela napas dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Mau dikemanain semua ini…" Iwaizumi baru saja akan beranjak untuk memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kulkas—yang entah bagaimana caranya, ketika dia mendengar suara bel dibunyikan. Beberapa kali. Dengan cukup mengganggu. Dan lagi, apa dia baru saja mendengar lagu ' _we wish you a merry Christmas'_ dari suara belnya? Sambil menggeram pelan, pria berambut _spiky_ itu berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan meneriakkan "Sebentar!" sebelum membukakan pintu dan melihat seseorang yang sudah ia duga berdiri di sana.

"Iwa-chan! Aku membuat _black forest cake_!" wajah Oikawa terlihat bersinar.

Ah, tentu saja ada cerita yang terlewat. Benar, kejadian di rumah Oikawa. Singkatnya, setelah Iwaizumi membantu Oikawa membereskan rumahnya, pria berkulit tan itu segera pamit pulang karena ia benar-benar sangat butuh istirahat. Oikawa bahkan sudah memaksanya tinggal sebentar untuk minum teh, atau kopi, atau bir, tapi Iwaizumi tetap menolaknya. Alhasil, semenjak insiden tersebut, sang mahasiswa sepertinya semakin nempel pada Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi merasa itu memang cukup merepotkan, tapi tetangganya itu lebih sering muncul ketika Iwaizumi tidak sedang melakukan kesibukan dan keberadaannya tidak terlalu mengganggu, menghibur malah. Jadi, Iwaizumi berniat untuk membiarkannya. Selain itu, menurutnya wajah Oikawa yang tampan itu memberikan kesan menenangkan, entah mengapa. Meskipun ia mungkin akan terlihat lebih tampan jika menutup mulutnya sebentar saja. Yang jelas, ia tak pernah bosan memandang wajah itu bahkan ketika Oikawa mulai mengoceh tentang apapun yang sama sekali tidak menarik menurut Iwaizumi. Lihat saja saat ini mata bermanik hazel indah itu sangat berkilauan di depannya. Iwaizumi tidak yakin apa Oikawa benar-benar manusia atau bidadari yang diusir dari surga karena terlalu menawan. _So beautiful_.

Iwaizumi Hajime, fokus.

"Oh, hai… Oikawa," jawab Iwaizumi menghentikan kesadarannya dari berpikir macam-macam tentang tetangganya itu.

"Hai, Iwa-chan," ucap Oikawa yang matanya menyipit karena tersenyum lebar, "aku masuk ya?" belum sempat Iwaizumi menjawab pertanyaan itu, Oikawa sudah masuk dan menyerbu ruang tamunya. Iwaizumi menghela napas lalu menggeleng kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. Meskipun kejadian di rumah Oikawa itu baru sekitar seminggu yang lalu, tapi Iwaizumi sudah merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling lumrah untuk dilakukan oleh Oikawa. Ia bahkan sempat berpikiran untuk memberi Oikawa kunci cadangan untuk masuk rumahnya. Tapi ia masih tidak yakin apa itu adalah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan, karena seharusnya ia memberi kunci cadangan itu pada pacarnya yang gagal datang malam ini.

"Iwa-chan, dimana pisaunya? Kamu harus cobain _cake_ buatan—" ucapan Oikawa terhenti ketika ia memasuki dapur. Iwaizumi menunggu Oikawa melanjutkan perkataannya. Namun, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah penampakan Oikawa yang menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari pintu dapur dengan wajah bingung dan heran tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

" _What_?" Iwaizumi menjawab Oikawa, lalu melemparkan badannya ke sofa ruang tamunya.

"Iwa-chan, _seriously_? Kamu mau pesta tapi nggak ajak-ajak aku?" Oikawa masuk lagi ke dalam dapur dan Iwaizumi bisa mendengar suara besi-besi berdenting. Oikawa sepertinya meneruskan pencariannya akan sepotong pisau.

"Pesta apaan? Apa kamu lihat ada orang-orang berpesta di sini?" jawab Iwaizumi sedikit sarkas.

"Oh, _sure_. Terus kenapa ada banyak makanan di meja makan?" balas Oikawa yang keluar dari dapur membawa sepiring bolu. Oh. Tentu saja, kenapa sebelumnya tak terpikirkan oleh Iwaizumi? Dia bisa saja mengajak Oikawa untuk makan bersamanya. Paling tidak, agar dia tidak perlu membuang-buang semua makanan itu karena tidak cukup dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

"Hei Oikawa, udah makan?" Iwaizumi mungkin sudah lelah, atau dia sekilas benar-benar melihat wajah Oikawa memerah, karena sekarang wajahnya kembali normal.

"Err, belum. Kenapa?"

"Ayo bantu aku menghabiskan semua makanan itu," ucap Iwaizumi yang kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan menarik lengan Oikawa sebelum ia sempat duduk di ujung sofa lainnya.

"Eeeeehhh?" Oikawa melawan tarikan tangan Iwaizumi di lengannya, dan membuat mereka berdua berhenti. Pria berambut ikal itu kemudian menyipitkan mata ke arah Iwaizumi, curiga.

"Kenapa? Nggak mau?" mata Oikawa melebar mendengar perkataan Iwaizumi. Tentu saja ia mau dan dengan malu-malu menjawab, "nggak ada racunnya, kan?"

"Nggak ada."

"…gratis kan?"

Iwaizumi kembali menghela napas, "iya, gratis." Itu, dan Oikawa dengan bersemangat berjalan mendahului Iwaizumi ke dapur dan segera memosisikan dirinya di salah satu sisi meja makan. Iwaizumi mengambilkan dua piring, dua pasang sumpit dan sendok untuk mereka gunakan, lalu duduk di sisi meja lainnya, sembilan puluh derajat dari Oikawa. Setelah sang pemilik rumah memaksa untuk berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum makan, Oikawa dengan lahap menyerbu satu persatu hidangan yang tersedia.

.

.

"Yuuuummmm! _It's so good_ , Iwa-chan! Ini semua dapet dari mana?" ucap Oikawa setelah menelan sepotong ikan salmon panggang dari piringnya. Sebagian besar makanan sudah tinggal sisa-sisanya saja. Iwaizumi berencana menyimpan sisanya untuk sarapan esok hari. Dia cukup kaget melihat Oikawa bisa mengimbangi porsi makannya yang notabene cukup besar, sedangkan badannya bisa sekurus itu.

"Semuanya aku yang masak." Iwaizumi menjawab dengan wajah datar. Hampir saja Oikawa tersedak mendengar pengakuan Iwaizumi. Tapi rupanya hal itu tidak membuat Oikawa percaya dengan perkataan Iwaizumi.

"Whoa! Nggak usah bohong sama aku, Iwa-chan."

"Apa muka ini keliatan seperti sedang berbohong?"

 _Well, not really_. Ucap Oikawa dalam hati setelah melihat wajah Iwaizumi yang sama datarnya dan matanya yang secara natural terlihat seperti _death glare_ seperti biasa. Tapi, pria _hot_ ini? Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti bapak rumah tangga yang hobi masak dan rumahnya selalu rapi. Mungkin ini peringatan untuk Oikawa untuk tidak menge- _judge_ orang hanya dari fisiknya saja. Dan lagi, bukankah ini ganjil? Pria yang Oikawa kira akan pergi ke _gym_ di jumat malam, malah memasak segini banyaknya makanan.

"Hmm… aku sedang berusaha untuk percaya di sini, Iwa-chan. Jadi, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kamu bikin semua ini?" Ucap Oikawa memasang wajah sok mengintimidasinya, yang malah terlihat lucu di mata Iwaizumi sampai-sampai dia sempat melontarkan senyum kecil.

" _Well_ , aku harusnya makan bareng pacarku malem ini. Tapi dia nggak bisa dateng," jawab Iwaizumi yang setelah itu menumpuk piring-piring kotor yang sudah kosong menjadi satu. Wajah intimidasi Oikawa kini berubah menjadi mimik mengasihani.

" _Oh my God_ , kamu nggak papa?" Tanya Oikawa sambil memegang salah satu punggung tangan Iwaizumi yang ada paling dekat dengannya. Iwaizumi berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah Oikawa. Ia terlalu peduli untuk orang yang baru mengenalnya tidak lebih dari dua minggu. Iwaizumi menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang aneh. Oikawa modus?

"Umm… _I'm fine,_ Oikawa," Iwaizumi beberapa kali melirik tangannya dan mata Oikawa secara bergantian, berharap sang pemilik tangan yang hangat itu segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Iwaizumi. Karena sesungguhnya, Iwaizumi merasa canggung. Segera setelah menerjemahkan kode dari Iwaizumi, Oikawa menarik tangannya dengan cepat, dan sekali lagi Iwaizumi bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Oikawa yang menghilang dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei, mau bir? Kamu udah cukup umur kan?" Iwaizumi bertanya untuk mengisi udara yang tiba-tiba terasa canggung itu. Oikawa tertawa kecil melihat Iwaizumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal dan menjawab, " _seriously_ Iwa-chan, bawa keluar semua birnya."

Mendengar Oikawa yang sok menantang itu, Iwaizumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak biasanya Oikawa lihat. Senyum yang tidak Oikawa sangka-sangka bisa semenawan itu. Kupu-kupu di perutnya melakukan parade.

"Okay, kamu yang minta ya." Kemudian Oikawa melihat tetangganya itu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencari kaleng bir. Oikawa menghembuskan napasnya, ia tidak percaya senyum Iwaizumi bisa membuatnya lupa untuk bernapas.

" _Oh, God. Oh, God._ Tooru _,_ bertahanlah! Jangan terlena, dia _straight_ ," bisik Oikawa pada dirinya sendiri sambil menutupi wajahnya yang terasa panas. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap Iwaizumi yang masih berkutat di depan kulkas dengan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya masih sedikit tersipu. Ia harus selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk sering-sering membuat Iwaizumi tersenyum.

"Hmm… kayaknya bir ku habis. Padahal kalau nggak salah aku baru aja beli satu kotak minggu lalu… sisanya cuma ada ini," ucap Iwaizumi sambil mengangkat dua kaleng bir yang dimaksud.

"Oh, santai aja, Iwa-chan. Satu bir akan terasa banyak kalau minum bersamaku, karena aku memabukkan~" ucap Oikawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Iwaizumi. Penuh dengan perasaan sangat malu dalam hati, kalau mau jujur.

"Hmmph!" Iwaizumi menahan tawa, "kalo emang iya, gimana kalo aku bikin bir dari fermentasimu aja?"

"Iwa-chan! Jahat banget sih!" rengek Oikawa sambil menyenggol lengan Iwaizumi yang hanya membalas dengan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Oikawa. Memang sih, yang diacak-acak adalah rambutnya, tapi hati Oikawa jauh lebih acak-acakan daripada rambutnya. Meskipun masih belum ingin mengakuinya, Oikawa—yang memang mudah jatuh hati pada orang yang baik padanya—menyadari kalau ia punya sesuatu untuk Iwaizumi jauh di dalam hatinya. Tapi semuanya tidak semudah itu, Oikawa tahu. Dia tidak seharusnya begini. Ia harus tahu bahwa semua selalu berakhir sama, menyakitkan.

"Jadi, Iwa-chan, siapa wanita yang beruntung?" tanya Oikawa setelah membuka kaleng bir dan meminumnya seteguk. Iwaizumi tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Kita harus banget bahas dia?" ucapnya kemudian minum satu teguk bir.

"Oh, jelas harus. Kan kamu harus meyakinkan aku kalo kamu masak semuanya tadi," Oikawa memosisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursinya.

"Ngapain juga aku harus meyakinkanmu?"

"Karena aku kepo, Iwa-chan." Mata Oikawa menatap lurus ke mata Iwaizumi yang awalnya ingin kembali menolak. Tapi tatapan Oikawa seolah menyihir Iwaizumi. Padahal Iwaizumi benar-benar tidak harus cerita pada bocah dihadapannya. Tapi, entah kenapa ia ingin menceritakannya pada Oikawa. Iwaizumi menghela napas.

"Namanya Lisa Mashiro, udah?"

"Hmmm… kalian sudah bersama sejak kapan?" Oikawa menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng birnya perlahan dengan gerakan memutar.

"Sekitar tiga tahun? Entahlah, aku nggak begitu ingat," Iwaizumi kembali meminum bir dari kalengnya.

"Oh," Oikawa berhenti dan mencoba untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang lain untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jantungnya yang terasa sakit di tiap denyutnya. Ia sadar membicarakan hal-hal semacam ini juga akan berpengaruh padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya akan wanita yang bisa memenangkan hati Iwaizumi.

"Dia adik tingkatku waktu kuliah dulu, kami kenal karena kami sama-sama masuk klub jurnalistik," Iwaizumi menceritakannya dengan sukarela. "Waktu itu aku memang sudah tertarik pada Lisa sejak awal kami berkenalan. Tapi, saat itu dia masih punya pacar, dan aku nggak bisa melakukan apapun. Setelah itu aku menyerah dan mencoba melupakannya."

Iwaizumi kembali meminum seteguk bir. Oikawa mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Tapi tiga tahun yang lalu, aku bertemu lagi sama dia saat dia memulai karirnya di bidang _modelling_. Dia jadi model di majalahku, dan aku menjadi penanggungjawab rubrik tentang dia. Sejak saat itu kami dekat lagi, dan perasaanku yang dulu sempat kukubur, kembali muncul ke permukaan, meskipun aku tidak cukup yakin. Tapi ketika dia nerima pernyataanku, aku bener-bener senang. Jadi kupikir, aku bisa melakukannya."

"Hmm…" Oikawa hanya menggumam dan mengangguk mendengar cerita Iwaizumi.

"Tapi, yah, lihat saja sekarang ini… Aku memang sibuk, dan jujur aja aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku. Tapi, aku selalu bisa menyempatkan diri buat dia, karena aku ingin serius dengan hubungan kami. Sepertinya pemikiran kami memang berbeda,"

"Iwa-chan, jangan begitu. Mungkin saja dia ingin ketemu tapi tidak bisa? Kalian harus membicarakan hal ini. Komunikasi itu hal terpenting dalam suatu hubungan, tahu! Jangan sampai karena salah paham sedikit, hubungan kalian menjadi retak." Oikawa terdengar seperti ahli cinta. Yup, ahli cinta yang bisa mendengar suara retakan di hatinya sendiri.

Ia tidak tahu apa ini hal yang benar atau bukan. Oikawa Tooru memang sudah _gay_ sejak lahir. Menyukai pria _straight_ harusnya menjadi pantangan utama untuknya. Terlebih pria _straight_ yang sudah memiliki pacar. Tapi pesona Iwaizumi terlalu kuat untuk dibantah olehnya. Sepertinya Oikawa sudah tidak perlu _denial_ lagi. Mengakuinya, kemudian melupakannya. Itu pasti mudah, Oikawa sudah pernah melakukannya, satu lagi tidak akan sesakit itu kan?

" _Thanks_ , Oikawa," ucap Iwaizumi sambil tersenyum. Ia yakin sebelumnya, bahwa ia ingin membuat Iwaizumi sering tersenyum. Tapi kalau senyumnya menyakitkan hatinya seperti ini, ia tidak yakin lagi. Oikawa tahu ini akan menjadi waktu tersingkatnya menyukai seseorang. Tapi, ia sudah menetapkan hatinya. Ia akan _move on_ dari Iwaizumi.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Hai guise, maaf updatenya agak lama huehehehe 8"D terimakasih yang masih membaca dan masih menyempatkan diri untuk review xD semua kritik, saran, bahkan ajakan fangirling akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati xD ALL HAIL IWAOI! /ei


	4. New Start

Pria yang baru saja duduk di sofa itu hampir saja tersedak. Namun, syukurlah ia dapat dengan selamat menelan teh yang mengalir dengan cepat di kerongkongannya.

"Hah? Serius dikit dong lo kalo ngomong…" Sugawara Koushi meletakkan cangkir tehnya perlahan di atas meja dengan raut tidak percaya, yang dibalas dengan lengosan Oikawa ke arah lainnya. Suga menghela napas melihat reaksi yang ia dapatkan.

"Lo suka sama tetangga lo disaat lo belom putus sama Kurokawa-san. _Good._ " Suga mengelus pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Oikawa memang suka sekali memberinya kekhawatiran, tapi kali ini ia takjub karena ia hampir saja lupa kalau Oikawa sesembrono ini.

"Gue belom sempet putusin Shima-chan… _But I swear_ , besok gue bilang ke Shima-chan kalo gue udah gabisa sama dia lagi. Gue janji." Oikawa kemudian menghembuskan napas dan bersandar di sandaran sofa yang empuk di samping Suga, menutup matanya.

"Gue nggak bisa selalu ada di samping lo 24/7… _please_ , jangan bikin gue kepikiran terus dong. Lo sekarang udah tau kan kalo Kurokawa-san itu _abusive_? Kalo dia tau lo suka sama Iwaizumi-san, tetangga lo bisa kena juga," Suga memosisikan duduknya menghadap Oikawa. Oikawa kemudian membuka mata dan menatap pria bersurai silver itu tepat di manik keabuannya.

Oikawa terdiam. Suga benar, yang dia lakukan hanya merepotkan dan membuat khawatir semua orang. Bahkan Iwaizumi harus ikut campur saat terakhir kali ia berdebat dengan pacarnya. Yah, kalau itu bisa dibilang berdebat sih.

"Lo nggak perlu khawatir. Toh gue udah berencana ngelupain perasaan gue," ucap Oikawa berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu. "Bulan depan gue dapet banyak _job_ buat _photoshoot_ majalah. Jadi, gue bakal jarang banget ketemu Shima-chan maupun Iwa-chan. Gue bisa kok. Gue kan _independent_ ," Oikawa mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum palsu yang lain.

Suga masih memberikan tatapan khawatir pada Oikawa sampai akhirnya dia menghembuskan napas dan berkata, "gue temenin lo besok ya?"

"Okay." Oikawa tersenyum dan menyetujui perkataan Suga yang memang sangat kuat karena bisa bertahan sejak SMP berada di sampingnya. Kemudian Oikawa berkata, "tapi lo janji biar gue yang _handle_ Shima-chan, ok?"

"Iyaa…" Itu, dan Suga bisa mendengar suara tenor berkata ' _not my hair_ ' setelah ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik untuk Oikawa.

Setelah percakapan malam itu dengan Suga, Oikawa tidak bisa tidur memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa meng _handle_ Kurokawa Shima, _calon_ mantan pacarnya, yang notabene memiliki badan dan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Yang ia yakin akan mengamuk saat Oikawa mengatakan segalanya. Yang ia sadar kalau ia tidak melakukannya, itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

Sifat abusive, posesif, _sex_ kasar sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan di esok hari, ketidakpedulian Shima padanya, komunikasi mereka yang satu arah, Oikawa tidak mau itu. Hubungannya tidak sehat, ia sadar. Bahkan, menurutnya memang sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Hanya saja, ia menyayangkan semua waktu yang mereka lewati bersama. Yang sebentar akan terhapus begitu saja.

Oikawa sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya di esok hari. Siap tidak siap, ia akan menghadapi semuanya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia bersyukur ada Suga di sampingnya.

.

.

"Hajime, _I'm sorry… really… really… sorry_. Bukannya aku lupa kalo hari ini _anniv_ kita. Tapi aku bener-bener ada _job_ yang nggak bisa kutinggal…" Iwaizumi hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan pacarnya di hadapannya. Iya, pacarnya yang sudah siap-siap beranjak lagi setelah beberapa menit yang lalu sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Padahal, Iwaizumi sendiri sudah menyempatkan diri di tengah pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu. Padahal mereka sudah merencanakan makan malam ini sejak sebulan lalu. Tapi naas, ternyata takdir berkata lain. Sepertinya perayaan _anniversary_ mereka harus ditunda sampai tahun depan. Begitupula dengan masakan yang baunya menggoda di ruang makan— _de javu, I know_. Dan oh, tentu saja, cincin yang ia sembunyikan di balik kantong celana nya, sepertinya juga harus menunggu.

"Erm… _It's okay_ , kok." _Lebih penting daripada kita tentunya._ Iwaizumi berusaha terlihat tidak kecewa. Kemudian ia menghela napas untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan kecewanya itu. Yang entah kenapa cukup berhasil.

" _Babe_ , _I'm sorry. Okay_? Aku harus pergi sekarang," ucap wanita itu kemudian mengecup bibir Iwaizumi sekejap, lalu melepaskannya.

"Biar kuantar ke bawah," ucap Iwaizumi yang kemudian memakai sandalnya dan membuka pintu apartemen. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Iwaizumi dari belakang. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka dengan canggung. Pacarnya juga sepertinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin mengobrol, karena sibuk dengan _smartphone_ nya.

Setelah penantian yang cukup panjang, akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. Dari sana keluar seorang pria dengan perawakan cukup besar yang sekilas seperti ia kenal, meskipun ia tidak cukup yakin. Pria itu berwajah serius, marah, dan sepertinya cukup tergesa-gesa. Namun, itupun tak juga ia hiraukan, dan segera masuk ke dalam lift bersama pacarnya.

"Hajime, apa yang tadi itu tetanggamu? Dia keliatan menyeramkan," ucap Lisa, pacarnya, yang ternyata juga menyadari mimik wajah pria tadi. Iwaizumi berpikir sejenak. Tetangganya? Entahlah, tapi ia cukup yakin kalau dia pernah melihat orang itu di suatu tempat.

"Sepertinya buka—"

Pacar Oikawa. Dia adalah pacar Oikawa. Segera setelah ia menyadari siapa pria yang tadi berpapasan dengannya itu, perasaan Iwaizumi langsung tidak enak. Alisnya semakin mengerut ketika lift mulai berjalan turun.

"Bukan ya?" Iwaizumi bahkan sempat lupa kalau pacarnya masih ada di sampingnya. Wajah Lisa yang kebingungan itu bukan menjadi prioritasnya sekarang.

"He-hei, _babe,_ sepertinya aku harus mengecek sesuatu di apartemen. Kamu turun sendiri nggak apa-apa kan?" Iwaizumi mengelus pipi pacarnya itu.

"Yeah, nggak papa kok… kamu kenapa? Ada yang salah?" pertanyaan itu berakhir tepat dengan suara _ding_ dari lift. Mereka baru sampai di lantai dua. Iwaizumi segera mengecup bibir pacarnya itu singkat, kemudian keluar dari lift dan lari ke tangga.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu!" teriaknya sambil berlari. Membuat seorang ibu-ibu yang baru saja akan masuk lift sama kebingungannya dengan pacar Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi menaiki tangga dengan berlari. Berharap perasaannya buruknya tidak benar. Ia tidak tahu apa bisa menahan bogem kalau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Iwaizumi benci melihat Oikawa diam saja tanpa perlawanan. Ia benci melihat dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itulah kakinya berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, benar saja, dia bisa mendengar suara berisik dari tempatnya berdiri yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kamar apartemennya. Kakinya segera berjalan menuju arah suara dengan cepat, meskipun tidak berlari. Kemudian, ketika ia sampai tepat di depan apartemennya, seseorang keluar dari apartemen sebelah, dari apartemen Oikawa. Itu adalah teman Oikawa, pria dengan rambut silver, yang wajahnya terlihat panik dan sekilas berubah menjadi lega ketika melihat Iwaizumi di sana.

"I-Iwaizumi-san! Tolong!" suara berisik di belakangnya membuat Iwaizumi segera mendatangi pria itu.

"Ada apa?" ucapnya sambil memegangi bahu pria muda itu yang bergetar layaknya orang ketakutan.

"Oi-Oika—" belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Iwaizumi sudah menyerobot masuk ke dalam apartemen Oikawa dan menemukan hal yang paling ia harapkan untuk tidak terjadi:

Sang pemilik apartemen tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, dan pria yang _masih_ menendangi tubuh ringkih Oikawa yang terlihat sudah tidak berdaya.

" _What the fuck!_ " tanpa pikir panjang, Iwaizumi maju dan menarik kerah baju pria itu untuk kemudian melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah. Pria itu terduduk di lantai, menatap Iwaizumi yang matanya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Lo mending nggak usah ikut campur! Ini masalah gue sama Oikawa!" teriaknya. Iwaizumi tidak berkata apa-apa dan malah berjalan mendekat untuk segera melayangkan tinju keduanya. Pria itu sempat menangkis tinju Iwaizumi. Namun, dengan demikian, Iwaizumi dapat mengunci tangan dan tubuh pria itu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak di lantai.

"Ugh! Lepasin gue! Lo orang luar nggak usah ikut campur!" ucap pria itu masih menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Saya nggak peduli. Lebih baik kamu cepet pergi dari sini, atau saya lapor polisi." Suara Iwaizumi terdengar geram, dan tubuhnya mengunci semakin kencang.

" _Fuck_!" pria itu mulai terengah dan berhenti melawan. " _Fine_!"

Kemudian Iwaizumi melepaskan kunciannya dan mendorong pria itu jauh-jauh dari Oikawa yang masih tersungkur di dekat dinding. Pria itu dengan segera mengambil jaketnya di sofa Oikawa dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen setelah melayangkan sumpah serapah sembari menghilang.

Pria berambut _silver_ yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam melihat kejadian itu, kemudian berlari ke arah Oikawa yang meringkuk di lantai.

"Tooru! Tooru plis bangun!" Pria itu menopang kepala Oikawa yang masih tidak bergerak dan mengelus-elusnya pelan. Iwaizumi yang mendengar suara panik sang pria kemudian menoleh dan melihat wajah khawatir dari pria itu. Gigi Iwaizumi bergemeletuk. Kekhawatiran dan ketakutan merayapi tubuhnya.

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Oikawa akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Oikawa bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di perutnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Bibirnya yang robek di ujung membuatnya terasa perih. Sampai akhirnya matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan silau gambar buram yang terpantul dari lensa yang belum terfokus. Mencari-cari jawaban dimana dia berada, apa yang sudah terjadi. Karena yang bisa ia ingat sejauh ini adalah wajah marah Shima-chan dan tangan Shima-chan yang memukul perutnya.

 _Shit_. Shima-chan. Kepanikan langsung memenuhi kepalanya sembari ia mencoba untuk bangun. "Uh..." ia tidak bisa menahan sakitnya tanpa bersuara, dan hanya bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan salah satu siku. Matanya masih belum fokus. Satu-satunya yang ia yakini adalah, hari masih malam. Semoga saja.

"Tooru... _take it easy,_ " ucap sebuah suara yang tersengar sangat menenangkan di telinga Oikawa. Suga? Matanya mencari-cari asal suara itu, dan menemukan wajah Suga yang samar-samar menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kou-chan?" suara Oikawa terdengar parau.

"Iya, ini gue. Lo mau minum?" tanya Suga yang kemudian mengambil segelas air yang ada di meja di sebelahnya setelah membantu Oikawa duduk bersandar. Oikawa tiba-tiba bisa merasakan kerongkongannya yang sangat kering dan akhirnya mengangguk, menerima tawaran manis itu. Setelah membasahi kerongkongannya, ia merasa lebih baik.

"Kou-chan, ini dimana?" Oikawa akhirnya bertanya agar bisa memberikan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Lo di rumah sakit. Udah, istirahat aja. Gue panggilin Iwaizumi-san dulu." Pria berambut _silver_ itu kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan yang baru disadari Oikawa sebagian besar bernuansa putih itu. Oikawa cukup kaget mengetahui Suga sudah berkenalan dengan Iwaizumi, tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget adalah, kenapa Iwaizumi juga ada disini? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?

Sembari Oikawa berpikir dan mengingat-ingat, tampaknya waktu berjalan dengan cepat karena tiba-tiba ia bisa melihat wajah Iwaizumi yang membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dan entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Oh, bagus, sepertinya sekarang dia juga sudah kena penyakit jantung. Ia berjanji akan mengurangi makan _junk food_ setelah keluar dari sana.

"Oikawa, kamu nggak papa?" ucap Iwaizumi yang berjalan mendekat.

"Iwa-chan... Kenapa kamu juga disini?" Pertanyaan Oikawa ini beralasan, karena apapun yang terjadi di apartemennya malam itu, dia sama sekali tidak melihat Iwaizumi, dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa Iwaizumi bisa campur tangan. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Suga yang terlihat agak merasa bersalah. Iwaizumi hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Oikawa, karena tiba-tiba ia teringat pada pacar Oikawa dan kejadian yang tidak patut itu. Suga akhirnya berani untuk angkat bicara.

"Err... Kemaren lo pingsan habis dipukulin sama Kurokawa-san... terus gue cari pertolongan, dan kebetulan ada Iwaizumi-san pas gue keluar," ucap Suga menjelaskan.

Hati Oikawa terasa seperti tertusuk jarum. Baginya, kejadian ini membuktikan kalau yang bisa dia lakukan hanya merepotkan orang lain. _Independent bullshit_. Jaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Iwaizumi seharusnya adalah orang luar yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dan dia malah membawa-bawa tetangganya ke dalam permasalahan pribadinya.

Oikawa semakin yakin bahwa dirinya sangat lemah.

" _It's okay_... siapapun itu, kalo ada orang yang butuh bantuan, pasti kutolongin kok. Kamu nggak usah ngerasa nggak enak," ucap Iwaizumi seolah membaca pikiran Oikawa. Pria berambut cokelat tua itu hanya menunduk.

"Iwa-chan harusnya sekarang bisa ngerjain kerjaanmu yang belum selesai... tapi aku malah bikin repot," Oikawa menunduk dan meremas selimut dengan tangannya.

"Apaan sih... alay banget," ucap Iwaizumi yang kemudian mengacak rambut Oikawa pelan kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Oikawa hanya bisa menatap Iwaizumi dengan segala perasaan bersalahnya sebelum akhirnya Iwaizumi membuka pintu dan berkata, "kalo emang ngerasa bersalah, mulai besok lusa kamu cuci-cuci piring tiap habis makan malam ya?"

Iwaizumi bisa melihat kembali sinar di mata Oikawa yang tadi sempat redup. Ia membuang napas lega kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

"Iwaizumi-san!" sebuah suara memanggil Iwaizumi yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah sakit. _Sugawara Koushi?_ Iwaizumi mengingat-ingat.

"Kenapa? Ada barangku yang ketinggalan?" tanya Iwaizumi ketika Suga sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Huff... bukan kok... saya ingin mengajakmu minum, Iwaizumi-san. Saya yang traktir. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih buat yang tadi." Iwaizumi berpikir sejenak dan mengecek jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan sekitar pukul sebelas malam.

"Gimana sama Oikawa?"

"Setelah Iwaizumi-san tinggal tadi, dia langsung tidur lagi, kok. Kondisinya juga memungkinkan dia pulang besok. Nanti setelah kita selesai, saya akan langsung kembali ke rumah sakit," jelas Suga. Iwaizumi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Habis minum, kamu mau ke rumah sakit lagi? Orang tua Oikawa nggak bisa dihubungi?" tanya Iwaizumi. Suga sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Iwaizumi.

"Erm... masalah ini cukup pribadi, saya tidak berani menceritakannya tanpa sepengetahuan Oikawa, yang jelas orangtua Oikawa nggak akan bisa datang buat jenguk," ucap Suga sambil menunduk. Iwaizumi hanya membalas dengan tatapan selama beberapa saat.

"Besok kamu ada kuliah?" tanya Iwaizumi pada akhirnya.

"Tidak ada kok, Iwaizumi-san. Saya dan Oikawa sudah semester akhir, kami punya banyak waktu luang," balas suga sambil menggeleng-geleng kecil. Iwazumi menghela napas.

" _Alright_. Aku punya kenalan pemilik bar, nggak jauh dari sini. Kita kesana saja?" Pada akhirnya Iwaizumi mengiyakan ajakan Suga. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara jadi orang dewasa yang baik. Semoga saja dia tidak salah.

Mereka sampai di bar yang dimaksud tak lebih dari limabelas menit kemudian. Meskipun malam sudah mulai larut, bar itu nampaknya belum kehilangan kehidupannya. Pengunjung masih ramai bercengkrama. Iwaizumi dan Sugawara memasuki bar itu untuk kemudian duduk di meja bar dengan bartender yang tak lama kemudian melayani mereka.

"Iwaizumi-san boleh pesen apa aja kok," ucap Suga. Setelah mengucapkan _thanks_ , Iwaizumi memesan segelas _whiskey_ dan _cocktail_ untuk Suga.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu malam Iwaizumi-san. Bahkan merepotkan. Saya juga tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti itu," Suga membuka percakapan agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Siapa sebenernya orang tadi itu? Pacarnya Oikawa?" tanya Iwaizumi.

"Hmm... mantan pacar, lebih tepatnya. Tadi itu, Oikawa bermaksud untuk memutuskan pacarnya. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya kalau saya nggak disana tadi," Sugawara menggenggam gelasnya dengan erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Iwaizumi terdiam. Bayangan tentang hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi pada Oikawa membuat Iwaizumi khawatir. Entah apa perasaan itu wajar atau berlebihan, yang jelas kekhawatiran itu ada. Dan entah mengapa dia tidak ingin Oikawa terluka.

"Iwaizumi?" kali ini sebuah suara berat menyapa Iwaizumi dari balik bahunya. Pria dengan rambut _spiky_ itu menoleh dengan segera.

"Sawamura-san?"

* * *

TBC~~

* * *

A/N: Hello agaaaiiiinnn~~~~ makasih banyak yang masih ngikutin dan sempetin review x"D buat yang masih bingung pacarnya Oikawa sama Iwaizumi, here aku kasih profile mereka;

Mashiro Lisa, adik kelas Iwaizumi yang akhirnya menjadi pacarnya tiga tahun lalu setelah jadi model di majalah tempat Iwaizumi bekerja. Sama _workaholic_ nya dengan Iwaizumi, _but worse_.

Kurokawa Shima, pacar Oikawa yang ditemui di acara _goukon_ / _blind date_ setahun lalu. Seorang _marketing_ di perusahaan yang masih berkembang. Di awal mereka baik-baik aja, tapi lama-lama Kurokawa jadi _abusive, possessive,_ mudah marah dan hilang kendali.

Alrighhtt, itu dulu buat update kali ini xD selamat menikmati~


	5. Lovebirds

"Sawamura-san?"

Iwaizumi cukup kaget melihat atasannya di waktu yang cukup larut ini. Karena biasanya, kalau tidak ketiduran di kantor, Sawamura langsung pulang dan tidur. Bahkan dia jarang sekali mau ikut minum-minum bersama tiap edisi baru usai diterbitkan.

"Sendirian aja?" tanya Sawamura yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Iwaizumi dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Iwaizumi.

"Oh, saya bersama teman," Iwaizumi menoleh ke arah Suga yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dari balik punggung Iwaizumi, dan berkata, "Suga kenalin, ini atasanku... Sawamura Daichi."

Suga mengulurkan tangannya melewati dada Iwaizumi dan meraih tangan besar tanpa melihatnya, karena matanya terpaku pada wajah Sawamura yang terlihat bersinar. _What a fucking hot guy_ , Suga bisa merasakan otaknya berhenti berpikir dalam sekejap.

"Sugawara Koushi," ucap Suga sambil menyunggingkan senyum malu-malu. Bahu Sawamura menjadi kaku, seperti ada aliran listrik dari tangan hangat yang ia genggam di tangannya saat ini. Rasanya seperti semua darah mengalir ke wajahnya, dan _whoops_ , bagian bawahnya.

"Sawamura Daichi," jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri, masih menggenggam tangan Suga. Entah berapa lama mereka melakukannya, yang jelas mereka tidak sadar akan hal itu sampai Iwaizumi menyela,

"ekhem..."

"Ah, _sorry_." Sawamura akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Iwaizumi menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. _Judging_ , lebih tepatnya. Tiba-tiba Suga memecah keheningan.

"Permisi, saya ke toilet dulu," ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan bangkunya. Sawamura hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang entah mengapa saat itu tiba-tiba minta diusap.

"Err... Sawamura-san, Anda sering kesini?" tanya Iwaizumi untuk mengakhiri kecanggungan yang tadi sempat terasa setelah Suga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Yeah, aku kenal dengan ownernya," ucap Sawamura kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada bartender untuk memberinya sebotol bir.

"Benarkah? Anda teman Kuroo-san atau Bokuto-san?" tanya Iwaizumi tertarik dengan percakapan mereka.

"Lho? Kamu kenal mereka berdua? _Well, basically_ aku ini tetangga Kuroo sejak kami kecil dulu. Sebelum Kuroo kembali tinggal di Tokyo setelah lulus SMA." Sawamura menjelaskan sebelum ia meneguk bir yang baru saja datang.

"Aaah, bagaimana dengan Bokuto-san? Apa Anda mengenalnya juga?" Iwaizumi mulai merasa dunia ini sangat sempit. Sesempit hubungannya. Cielah, norak memang.

"Aku kenal Bokuto setelah mereka membuat bar ini. Kamu sendiri kenal sama mereka?"

"Mereka berdua adalah senpai saya. Kuroo-san dulu satu klub voli dengan saya saat SMA. Sedangkan Bokuto-san adalah senpai saya ketika kuliah dulu. Kami satu jurusan," jelas Iwaizumi pada Sawamura yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Whoa... dunia ini sempit sekali," ucap Sawamura yang kemudian tertawa kecil dan berhenti. Sawamura terdiam. Iwaizumi yang tadinya ikut tersenyum, kini dikelilingi dengan rasa penasaran, lalu menoleh melihat sang atasan menatap botol dengan... resah? Ragu?

"Erm... Iwaizumi..." Sawamura kembali mengusap tengkuknya. "Sugawara orangnya seperti apa sih?"

Iwaizumi hampir saja tersedak _whiskey_.

"Sawamura-san? Saya memang sudah cukup menduganya, pertanyaan ini hanya untuk memastikan saja. Anda _gay_?" ucap Iwaizumi dengan tatapan serius. Kedua tangannya saling terkait dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ahahahaha... _Well_ , aku _bisexual_. Tapi aku lebih suka pada pria dibanding wanita. Jadi presentasenya 75% pria dan 25% wanita." Sawamura kembali meneguk bir nya, kemudian kembali menatap Iwaizumi. "Jadi...?"

"Ah, Sugawara ya... Hmm... dia anak yang baik. Perhatian dan peduli pada temannya. Tapi hanya itu yang saya tahu, karena saya sendiri baru mengenalnya hari ini." Iwaizumi mengangkat bahunya.

"Eh? Baru kenal tadi? Bagaimana bisa?" Sawamura memutar tempat duduknya menghadap Iwaizumi, tertarik. Bagaimana bisa dia minum dengan orang yang baru ia kenal tadi?

"Sugawara itu temannya tetangga saya. Tetangga saya tadi masuk rumah sakit. Dia yang minta tolong pada saya. Saya juga tidak begitu kenal. Tapi yang saya tahu, dia anak yang baik." Iwaizumi melihat Sawamura mengangguk-angguk dan menggumamkan 'ooh' mendengar pernyataannya. "Tancap saja, Sawamura-san."

Sawamura tersenyum pada Iwaizumi dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Iwaizumi hanya balas tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian Sugawara kembali dan duduk di kursinya, tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya diam. Begitu pula dengan atasannya. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Iwaizumi untuk mencerna situasi yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 _Right_. Tidak mau terjebak diantara _love birds_ ini, Iwaizumi kemudian berpikir sejenak dan berakhir dengan sebuah ide.

"Suga, aku harus pulang dulu. Kerjaanku masih banyak," ucap Iwaizumi yang setelah itu mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar _whiskey_ nya. "Kamu bisa bayar rasa terimakasihmu dengan menemani temanku ini ngobrol. Jangan kembali ke rumah sakit terlalu malam, okay?"

Wajah Suga dan Sawamura seketika memerah.

"Te-terimakasih Iwaizumi-san!" ucapnya sambil sedikit menunduk ke arah Iwaizumi yang melengang pergi.

.

Iwaizumi menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan, melangkah malas ke sofa dan merebahkan badannya di sana. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara selain suara napas dan detak jantungnya. Pukul satu dinihari. Iwaizumi meregangkan ototnya perlahan lalu menghembuskan napas panjang. Malam ini adalah malam yang cukup menegangkan bagi Iwazumi-Oikawa bertetangga.

Pria bermata tajam itu kemudian menoleh ke arah _wine_ yang ada di atas meja setelah tubuhnya mulai relaks. Hampir saja ia lupa kalau tadi—kemarin tepatnya—adalah hari anniversary hubungannya dengan pacarnya. _Well_ , toh itu sudah lewat dan tidak penting lagi. _Tidak penting lagi._ Iwaizumi kembali menghela napas. Apa semua ini pantas untuk dipertahankan? Ia ingin sekali menjawab semua itu sendiri. Tapi bukan hubungan seperti itulah yang diinginkan oleh Iwaizumi. Satu arah. Namun, sekali lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa semua ini pantas untuk dipertahankan?

Iwaizumi terlelap di sofa.

.

.

"Iwaizumi-san!" sebuah suara membangunkannya dari tidur lelap. Ia memang sudah lelah dari semalam, tapi sejak kapan ia tertidur? Lehernya terasa pegal setelah ia mendongakkan kepala.

"Nee, Iwaizumi-san, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini kelihatan seperti kelelahan sih? Ada masalah sama kerjaan? Atau masalah pribadi?" suara cempreng itu membuat Iwaizumi tidak bisa tidur lagi. Memang salahnya sih, ini adalah jam kantor dan dia malah tertidur seperti bayi. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Ssh, Hinata... Jangan ganggu Iwaizumi-san!" Iwaizumi memijat kening dan mengusap wajahnya mendengar duo tidak akur yang ada di timnya.

"Diem aja, Kageyama!" pria mungil berambut cerah itu kemudian kembali ke meja kerjanya sambil mengerutkan kening dan mengerucutkan bibir. Iwaizumi tersenyum melihat tingkah rekan-rekan kerjanya itu. Hinata Shoyo adalah _kouhai_ di tim mereka, seorang pekerja keras dan sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan Kageyama, _kouhai_ jenius yang bila diasah dengan baik, akan jadi jurnalis yang ia yakin sangat kompeten di bidangnya. Mereka berdua berisik, memang. Tapi, itulah yang membuat tim mereka hidup.

"Sudah, ayo nanti siang aku traktir kalian makan." Setelah Iwaizumi mengatakan itu, mata Hinata bersinar terang. Sepertinya lebih terang dari masa depan Iwaizumi. "Tapi dengan satu syarat, selesaikan semua pekerjaan kalian dulu, aku nggak ingin semua mepet _deadline_ lagi kayak sebelumnya."

Lalu terdengar suara 'siap' yang menggelegar sampai-sampai membuat orang-orang yang ada disana menoleh. Dia juga bisa melihat Kageyama yang menjitak kepala Hinata sambil teriak 'berisik'. Iwaizumi hanya tertawa kecil dan membiarkan mereka berdua, toh mereka melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik.

Jam makan siang sepertinya datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, karena ia bahkan tidak merasa lapar saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih lima belas. Oh, dan tentu saja, ia juga menyadari kalau saat makan siang sudah datang, jelas dari tatapan para _kouhai_ yang mengintip dari balik meja kerja mereka. Tatapan menusuk minta makan.

Kini para _kouhai_ sudah duduk tenang dihadapannya dengan sepiring makan siang. Mereka sangat manis kalau diam. Iwaizumi mengunyah _garlic bread_ nya dengan perasaan hangat. Kadang ia berpikir, inilah yang lebih dia inginkan dibanding makan malam bersama pacarnya dengan suasana _awkward_ dan penuh berbagai macam pikiran di benaknya tentang apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh pacarnya seharian ini, yang mungkin tidak ingin dibahas oleh pacarnya. Makan siang bersama kouhai yang ceria tidak pernah membuat suasana menjadi _cancerous_ bagi pikiran dan jiwanya. Bahkan, saat-saat bersama Oikawa yang notabene baru saja dikenalnya, terasa lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan saat ia bersama dengan pacarnya. Iwaizumi semakin berpikir, apa ia yakin dengan pilihannya.

Iwaizumi mendengarkan celotehan Hinata ketika tiba-tiba Sawamura mendatanginya.

"Iwaizumi, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ucapnya. Iwaizumi menjawab iya, lalu menyuruh kouhainya untuk tetap meneruskan makan siang mereka tanpanya.

"Ada apa Sawamura-san?"

"Ermmm... jadi..." tidak biasanya atasannya ini gugup. Apalagi di depan bawahannya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sugawara?" Iwaizumi menebak. Dan _poof_ , o _n point_. Wajah Sawamura memerah. Ingin rasanya Iwaizumi tertawa melihat atasannya yang sedang kasmaran begitu. Tapi bisa-bisa ia diturunkan jabatannya atau bahkan dipecat.

" _Well_ , uh... jadi, tadi malam, setelah kami ngobrol di bar... aku mengajaknya nonton _weekend_ depan. Dan dia mengiyakan."

"Oh, benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus, Sawamura-san?" Iwaizumi menepuk lengan Sawamura.

"Errr... Tapi dia memberiku syarat. Yaitu, kau harus ikut dengan kami. Dia bilang, dia akan bawa temannya." Sawamura mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya yang menunduk, posisi memohon.

" _Please_ , Iwaizumi! Aku akan menraktirmu sebagai imbalan!" Iwaizumi ternganga melihat usaha yang rela dilakukan oleh Sawamura demi kelancaran hubungannya dengan Sugawara. Lihat saja dia sampai rela memohon pada bawahannya. Bawahannya, lho! Iwaizumi dengan segera meminta Sawamura untuk berhenti.

"Baiklah, baik, Sawamura-san! Iya, saya akan ikut. Jadi berhenti memohon begitu. Anda juga tidak perlu memberi saya imbalan. Anggap saja bantuan dari teman," Iwaizumi tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, dia merasa senang dan bersyukur melihat perkembangan hubungan atasannya yang cukup baik itu. Dan seketika juga merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Serius, Iwaizumi?" ia suka melihat mata berbinar semua orang. Itu layaknya kekuatan tersendiri untuknya. Apalagi jika mereka berbinar karena dirinya.

"Tentu saja, Sawamura-san," Iwaizumi tersenyum.

" _Please_ , mulai sekarang panggil aku Sawamura aja." Sawamura kemudian menepuk pundak Iwaizumi dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum ia pergi dari sana sambil berjalan dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

Iwaizumi bukanlah pembual. Jika dia bilang iya, dia akan lakukan. Jika tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya apapun yang terjadi. Harga diri kalau kata orang. Tapi, tidak untuknya. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak suka orang yang plin-plan terhadap pilihannya. Namun, terkadang hal itu merasuki pikirannya. Apakah dia sudah menjadi orang yang tidak ia benci? Atau selama ini dia hanya melarikan diri dan membuat pencitraan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari kenyataan? Iwaizumi tidak yakin. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin berbohong pada dirinya sendiri lebih lama lagi.

 _Drrt. Drrt._ Ponselnya berbunyi.

.

 _From= unknown_

 _Hyahoo~ Iwa-chan, terimakasih untuk kemarin! Aku sudah pulang dan sudah baik-baik saja. Malam ini dateng ke apartment ku ya! Aku mau memasakkan sesuatu untukmu!_

 _Oikawa Tooru._

 _._

Iwaizumi tersenyum.

* * *

 _tbc~_

* * *

Halo guise :"D maafkan diri ini yang udah lama banget nggak update hehe... akhir-akhir ini memang lagi sibuk banget.. jadi baru sempet update lagi sekarang... maaf ya kalo update nya cuma segini dulu. next update bakalan digantiin pake chapter yang lebih panjang buat kalian! yeay! saya janji untuk nggak discontinue.. fic ini pasti akan saya selesaikan! cuma mungkin waktunya saja yang saya tidak bisa janjikan ^^ terimakasih buat semua reader yang masih ngikutin cerita ini sampai sekarang, keep reading! terimakasih juga buat semua reader yang menyempatkan untuk review. semua review sangat berarti buat saya! Let's sail the ship even more!


	6. Turmoil

Oikawa berkali-kali menata rambutnya di depan cermin meskipun dia tau rambutnya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia bercermin. Tapi siapa coba yang tidak gugup ketika gebetan mau datang ke rumah? Meskipun Oikawa sangatlah narsis dan rasa percaya dirinya jauh melampaui tinggi Gunung _Everest_ , ternyata dia juga sama gugupnya ketika Iwaizumi mengirimi pesan 'aku mau mandi dulu, habis itu kesana' sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan rambutnya, ia bergegas meluncur kembali ke dapur untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengecek apakah semua sudah pada tempatnya. Masakan berbau harum dan terlihat lezat? _Cek_. Sendok, garpu, dan sumpit? _Cek_. Bunga _lily fresh_ di tengah meja makan? _Cek_. Wajah tampan?

Oikawa terdiam sejenak dan mengelus ujung bibirnya yang masih terluka. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meluapkan kemarahannya pada mantan pacarnya itu. Tolong digaris bawahi, mereka sudah mantan. _Mantan_. Tapi Oikawa sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan siapapun bernama Kurokawa Shima. Ia sudah tidak ingin peduli lagi. Rasa jengkel kembali memenuhi hatinya. Mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu mempertahankan hubungan tidak sehat mereka.

Rasa kesal Oikawa kemudian berubah menjadi keterkejutan ketika ia mendengar suara dering bel dari pintu depan. _Gulp._ Iwa-chan sudah datang! Dengan sigap, pria itu melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu, dan berdirilah disana Iwaizumi Hajime dengan kaos polo hitam yang melekat pada tubuhnya, memperlihatkan postur tegap dan lekukan dari otot-otot yang Oikawa tidak tahu mengapa terlihat begitu indah dan menggiurkan meskipun ia tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

"Hei, udah baikan?" Iwaizumi membuyarkan lamunan di otak kotor Oikawa. Segera, dia memasang wajah penuh percaya dirinya.

"Awwww, Iwa-chan pasti khawatir banget yaa? Aku udah nggak papa kok~ Hehe, sehat banget!" Oikawa menunjukkan lengannya yang memiliki cukup otot untuk dipamerkan, lalu menepuk-nepuknya. Menegaskan bahwa dia sudah sehat.

"Berisik. Siapa yang nggak khawatir? Kamu sampai pingsan kemarin. Jantungku hampir copot," Iwaizumi kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Oikawa, nyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dan meninggalkan sang pemilik yang wajahnya sangat merah seperti tomat di depan pintu masuk.

 _Fuck you, Iwa-chan_. Oikawa merutuk di dalam hati sambil menutupi wajahnya dan berusaha menjadi normal lagi. Setelah merasa sudah kuat untuk menghadapi Iwaizumi, Oikawa menutup pintu dan segera masuk menyusul sang tamu yang kini sudah hilang entah kemana. Dapur, Oikawa menebak.

Benar saja, sang tamu sedang membuka pintu kulkas Oikawa dan mengeluarkan sekaleng bir. Oikawa segera bergegas mendekat, dan mengambil kaleng itu dari genggaman Iwaizumi. Merebut, lebih tepatnya.

" _Nope_ , Iwa-chan! Bir nya nanti. Kita makan dulu. Meja makan, _now_!" Oikawa menyuruh Iwaizumi untuk putar balik dan mendorongnya perlahan menuju salah satu kursi, dan kemudian memasukkan bir yang tadi diambil oleh Iwaizumi, kembali ke dalam kulkas. Oikawa bisa melihat senyuman terselip dari bibir Iwaizumi yang terlihat sangat seksi itu. _Shit shit._ Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdebar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursinya yang ada sembilan puluh derajat dari kursi Iwaizumi.

"Hei, Oikawa. Ini semua kamu yang bikin?" tanya Iwaizumi tiba-tiba sambil melihat ke arah Oikawa seolah Oikawa adalah bahan tontonan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Oikawa menelan ludah, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tenang.

" _O-Of course_! Begini-begini aku dulu pernah ikut kursus masak bersama Kou-chan." Oikawa mengedip manja ke arah Iwaizumi. Berusaha menjadi senormal biasanya. Namun, karena tidak tahan melihat mata Iwaizumi yang berkilauan, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Iwaizumi. Tunggu, apa dia mengalihkan pandangannya terlalu cepat? Mengapa dia harus mengalihkan pandangan di saat yang kurang tepat? _Shit_ , Iwaizumi akan menganggapnya aneh sekarang.

"Kou-chan? Maksudmu Sugawara?"

"Mmm," Oikawa mengangguk menyetujui, "Sugawara Kou-chan." Kini Oikawa menyibukkan diri dengan serbet yang entah kenapa terlipat di bawah rentetan garpu dan sendok yang sudah ia tata. Padahal dia sudah mengecek meja makan itu berulang kali dan ia tidak menemukan serbet yang tidak rapi itu.

Oh, sudahlah. Membereskan serbet hanyalah alasan agar dia tidak perlu melihat ke arah Iwaizumi yang sepertinya masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Oikawa dengan seksama seolah dia adalah elang dengan Oikawa sebagai mangsa. _Holy shit_ , dia semakin _nervous_.

"Kamu emang manggil semua orang pake –chan, ya?" Iwaizumi menyandarkan dagunya di atas tangan yang bertumpu pada meja. Oikawa melirik kecil hanya untuk melihat tatapan Iwaizumi yang masih tertuju padanya.

"Hmm... kayaknya iya?"

"Centil banget sih," Oikawa berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya mendengar jawaban itu. Kemudian wajahnya menghangat, dan ia bisa mendengar suara tawanya sendiri yang pecah di ruang makan itu.

"Diiih, Iwa-chan! Hahaha, _are you jealous_!?" Oikawa masih tertawa kecil sambil melihat ke arah Iwaizumi.

" _Maybe, tho._ " Iwaizumi mengedikkan bahunya," _anyway_ , kapan aku bisa mulai makan? Udah laper nih." Iwaizumi kemudian mengambil piring kosong yang sudah ditata disana tanpa melihat wajah Oikawa yang terbakar. Oikawa terdiam dan membiarkan Iwaizumi mengambil nasi dari dalam rice cooker ke piringnya.

 _Oh God_ , semua ini benar-benar tidak baik untuk hati Oikawa. _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

" _What the fuck?"_ Iwaizumi segera meninggalkan kegiatannya dan mencegah tangan Oikawa yang akan kembali menampar wajahnya sendiri. Wajah Oikawa merah sekarang akibat tamparan tidak jelasnya itu.

"Ehehehehe..." Oikawa tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Ayo makan, Iwa-chan! Sini sini, aku ambilin deh... Nggak usah malu-malu," ucap Oikawa sambil menuang sup miso untuk kemudian diberikan kepada Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi menghela napas, tersenyum, dan menerima pemberian Oikawa.

" _Weirdo_ ," Iwaizumi memukul pelan kepala Oikawa dengan tangannya, kemudian mulai mencicipi sup miso di mangkuknya. "Hmm... Ini enak _by the way_... Berarti mulai besok jatah masaknya gantian ya! Kamu nggak pernah ngomong kalau kamu bisa masak?"

Oikawa tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Iwaizumi, " _well_ , Iwa-chan nggak pernah tanya. Dan lagi, aku emang jarang ada waktu buat masak sebelum-sebelum ini. Bulan lalu aku sibuk _part-time_ dan _freelance_ juga sih..."

"Hmmm, gitu..." Oikawa melirik Iwaizumi yang kini mengambil beberapa tempura udang dan daging yakiniku dari piring. Oikawa tersenyum melihat masakannya disukai.

"Nggak kepo sama pekerjaan _part-time_ ku, Iwa-chan?" ucap Oikawa yang kemudian menggigit tempuranya. Ia bisa melihat Iwaizumi yang menahan tawa dari sudut matanya.

" _Alright_ , apa pekerjaan _part-time_ mu?"

"Model!" Oikawa menjawab dengan semangat dan penuh percaya diri.

"Oh ya? Berarti bisa dong nanti-nanti aku pakai kamu buat model," Iwaizumi terdengar antusias meskipun ekspresi datar masih menghiasi wajahnya, dan ia kembali melahap nasi dan _miso_ nya.

" _Of course_! Tinggal telpon~ Eh, tapi untuk tiga bulan kedepan aku ada magang. Jadi kalau mau pake jasaku, baru bisa setelah magangku selesai... tapi kalau hanya untuk sehari dua hari kayaknya bisa sih... nanti aku pasti luangin waktu—"

"Pfft..." Celotehan Oikawa terhenti mendengar suara Iwaizumi yang menahan tawanya. Kenapa? Apa yang lucu? Apa cara Oikawa berbicara?

"Apaan sih, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa memukul pelan lengan Iwaizumi yang masih menahan tawanya.

"Engga, caramu promosi terdengar ambigu... apaan tinggal telpon... emangnya pria panggilan?" itu, dan wajah Oikawa memerah seperti tomat rebus yang apabila digencet pelan saja sudah bisa hancur.

"I-Iwa-chaaaannnn! _Hidoiiiii_!"

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu makan malam mereka dengan berbincang-bincang kecil. Perbincangan yang tidak begitu penting sebenarnya. Tapi, perbincangan mereka adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama mereka cari-cari. Perbincangan ringan tanpa harus memikirkan apapun. Tentu saja Oikawa sudah mengeluarkan koleksi birnya dari dalam kulkas. Oikawa tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentang kehidupan kampusnya sambil sesekali meneguk bir. Tentang bagaimana dia hampir saja lolos ke final pertandingan voli nasional, tapi dikalahkan oleh tim dengan bocah pendek yang punya kemampuan fisik yang sangat di atas rata-rata dan pacarnya yang jenius (yang ini, Iwaizumi entah mengapa bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya).

Lalu, tentang bagaimana dia sudah menjadi _setter_ yang buruk bagi tim-nya—yang kemudian Iwaizumi harus turun tangan dalam memberi semangat. Atau tentang Iwaizumi yang ternyata hobi bermain voli, dan Oikawa yang menyarankan untuk main bersama kapan-kapan. Atau tentang aura Iwaizumi yang sangat kebapak-bapakan, dan membuat Oikawa merasa seperti dilindungi. Dan tentang Iwaizumi yang menganggap dirinya bisa menjadi sosok ayah bagi Oikawa meskipun usia mereka tak jauh berbeda—pembicaraan yang ini cukup _awkward_ memang, tapi mereka tidak berhenti tertawa.

Lalu tentang pacar Iwaizumi yang tidak sengaja dibahas oleh Oikawa, yang kemarin lusa pergi begitu saja saat hari _anniversary_ mereka—yang membuat suasana tiba-tiba menjadi suram.

"Iwa-chan... maaf... aku nggak bermaksud bahas pacarmu." Oikawa menatap Iwaizumi penuh rasa bersalah sekaligus hati yang teremas-remas. _Stupid_ Oikawa.

"Hahaha... nggak papa kok. Mau digimanain lagi, dia emang sibuk." Iwaizumi tersenyum. Meskipun Oikawa ingin terus membuat Iwaizumi tersenyum, tapi kali ini senyuman Iwaizumi benar-benar menyakiti hati Oikawa. Ia tidak suka dengan senyum Iwaizumi yang ini.

"Iwa-chan..."

" _Well_ , paling tidak sekarang aku bisa mempertimbangkan lagi apa dia benar-benar yang terbaik," Iwaizumi menghela napas.

"Kamu... emang udah berniat nikahin dia?" Oikawa tanpa sadar menahan napas sambil bertanya.

"Yeah, aku udah beli cincin sih..." Iwaizumi kembali meneguk bir kalengnya.

Pada titik inilah Oikawa sadar, Iwaizumi memang pria yang baik. Orang dewasa yang baik. Oikawa benar-benar ingin menjadi istrinya—suaminya mungkin. Namun, pada titik yang sama, ia juga menyadari bahwa Iwaizumi tidak menganggap hubungan mereka seperti itu. Tidak untuk sekarang, ataupun nanti. Dia _straight_ , dan bahkan sebentar lagi menikah. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat bagi Oikawa untuk mundur perlahan—atau bahkan dengan cepat. Melupakan dan mengenyahkan apapun yang pernah ada di hatinya. Apapun.

"Iwa-chan, _talk to her_. Lurusin semuanya, okay? Aku cuma bisa berharap yang terbaik buat kalian," ucap Oikawa yang jelas-jelas adalah bohong. Ia kembali memaksakan senyumnya. Sakit.

 _Alright_ , Oikawa bisa melakukannya.

" _Thanks_ , Oikawa." _oh, shit_. Senyum tulus Iwa-chan membuat hatinya sakit. Oikawa terdiam sambil memerhatikan Iwaizumi yang sekali lagi meneguk birnya, kali ini sampai habis. Ia menginginkan perbincangan menyenangkan mereka yang tadi. Karena kini mereka malah terdiam _awkward_. Keduanya seolah tidak tau harus bicara apa pada satu sama lain.

Ugh. Cepat cari topik baru, _idiotic_ Oikawa!

"Ah, _by the way_ , Oikawa, besok aku nggak bisa masakin buat kita. Aku diajak sama atasanku buat nemenin dia keluar," ucap Iwaizumi memecah keheningan mereka. Oh, ternyata Iwaizumi lebih peka dari bayangan Oikawa.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu sama dong, Kou-chan ngajak aku pergi buat ketemu sama gebetan barunya besok, jadi aku nggak bisa makan di rumah juga."

Mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk menyetujui kalo mereka sama-sama tidak bisa makan bersama. Sungguh sangat disayangka—

" _Wait_ ," mereka berdua terlonjak dari kursi mereka masing-masing dan saling tatap. _Jinx._

"Sugawara Koushi!?"

"Sawamura Daichi!?"

Bersamaan lagi, mereka menyebutkan nama-nama yang sudah tidak asing di telinga masing-masing. Keduanya _facepalm._ Ternyata merekapun akan makan bersama besok.

"Jadi, calonnya Kou-chan itu atasanmu?" Oikawa akhirnya tertawa kecil mengetahui kenyataan ternyata dunia semakin sempit saja setiap harinya.

" _Well, yeah_... mereka kenalan kemaren pas kamu masih di rumah sakit." Iwaizumi masih setengah tidak percaya ternyata Sugawara mengajak Oikawa besok. Mereka sepertinya memang tidak terpisahkan.

"Oh wow, kalian _party_ bertiga tanpa aku." Oikawa terdengar sok kesal.

"Masa iya aku ngajak orang tepar minum di bar." Iwaizumi menjawab kekesalan Oikawa. Pria dengan manik hazel itu hanya ngedumel pelan tidak jelas. Lalu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berkata,

"Ah, Iwa-chan! Kenapa besok kita nggak berangkat bareng aja? Ketemuan di stasiun jam 9 kan?" Oikawa terlihat bersemangat saat mengajukan ide yang sebenarnya menurut Iwaizumi cukup efisien itu.

"Oh, boleh aja tuh. Biar disana nggak cari-carian," ucap Iwaizumi menyetujui ide Oikawa.

" _Alright, then!_ "

Ini memang seharusnya adalah kencan Suga, tapi entah kenapa, di samping cukup _excited_ karena dia bisa mengencani Iwaizumi dalam sehari, namun hatinya terasa sakit karena mungkin ini adalah kencan yang pertama dan terakhir mereka. Yah paling tidak, Oikawa bisa _move on_ setelah membuat kenangan menyenangkan bersama Iwaizumi.

Semoga saja memang menyenangkan. Oikawa menghelas napas singkat sambil kemudian mulai membereskan piring-piring kotor yang sudah kosong.

.

.

.

"Iwa-chan! Hnnnn... _Please, stop!_ Iwa-chan! Ah! _Not there!_ "

Iwaizumi tidak berhenti dan terus melahap santapan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Iwa-chan! Ahhhhhh! _Nooo_!"

"Iwaaaa—!"

"~chaaaaahhhhnngggg!"

 _Blink._ Iwaizumi terbangun dalam sekali kedipan. Kulitnya basah karena keringat. Napasnya terengah-engah seolah dia baru saja berlari mengarungi pegunungan bermil-mil jauhnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

 _WHAT THE FUCK_? Apa-apaan mimpinya yang barusan? Ia tahu kalau dia memang kesepian karena pacarnya tak pulang-pulang. _Well_ , mimpinya memang _hot_. _BUT AWKWARD_. Haruskah ia memimpikan tetangganya yang masih kuliah? Iwaizumi tidak bisa memercayai dirinya sendiri.

"Iwa-chan! Bangun! Udah jam sembilan, nih!" Iwaizumi bisa mendengar suara pintu depan yang digedor oleh seseorang yang pasti tidak sabaran. Ia dengan malas beranjak duduk di tepian kasur, dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. _Oh, right_ , lihat Iwaizumi kecil yang ikut bangun di bawah sana. _Iwaizumi, kau pasti bercanda._ Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah, mengusapnya malas, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Membiarkan Iwaizumi kecil yang masih ingin terbang terperangkap di bawah sana. Setelah ia membuka pintu, dia bisa melihat Oikawa yang sudah rapih, dan oh, tampan?

Oikawa mengenakan setelan musim gugur karena udara sudah semakin dingin. Dengan kemeja putih dan _overcoat_ biru tua sepaha yang sangat _stylish_. Tak lupa syalnya yang masih ia genggam di tangannya dan belum dipakai karena ia masih harus menunggu Iwaizumi bersiap-siap.

Iwaizumi menghela napas lalu dengan malas berjalan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan pintu terbuka untuk Oikawa. Yep, masih dengan _boner_ di bawah sana yang tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pemilik.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya," ucap Iwaizumi yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Iwa-chan! Untung aku baik mau bangunin. Di luar dingin tau!" teriak Oikawa yang kini sudah masuk dan mencopot sepatunya setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat dari angin musim gugur.

"Ahsfdjdadfkjkhjlaskdfjsaskjd!"

Oikawa mendengar Iwaizumi mengatakan sesuatu dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Tapi karena tidak jelas, ia tidak menghiraukannya dan segera duduk di sofa ruang tamu Iwaizumi dan mengecek handphone nya karena ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara notifikasi _LINE_ masuk.

 _Kou-chan._

 _Lo udah siap-siap? Gue abis sarapan langsung berangkat ke stasiun ya 09.03_

 _09.03 Iya gue udah siap-siap kok... Ini tinggal sarapan juga_

 _Ok deh... ati2 di jalan ya~ gue punya surprise buat lo 09.03_

 _09.04 Dih, suprise apaan coba?_

 _Yakali surprise dikasih kasih tau :p gajadi surprise dong 09.04_

 _09.04 Ih apaan sihhh najong!_

Oikawa tersenyum melihat chatting nya dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia sangat bersyukur memiliki Suga di sisinya. Entah bagaimana caranya Suga benar-benar mau menerima dirinya yang seperti sampah itu, dan masih bertahan berteman dengannya sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika mereka masih berupa seonggok remaja labil.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat ketika Suga memergokinya ketika ia berciuman dengan seorang senpai saat mereka kelas satu SMA dulu. Senpai pria, jelas. Dan dia malah menangis di hadapan Oikawa ketika si senpai pergi karena panik. Terlalu senang katanya, karena bisa menemukan teman seperjuangan. Sejak saat itu mereka tidak terpisahkan. Dan entah jenis pesugihan apa yang dipakai, mereka berdua sama-sama lolos ujian masuk di universitas di Tokyo—meskipun berbeda universitas dan Suga akan tinggal di rumah sepupunya.

Oikawa tiba-tiba bersyukur lagi karena meskipun mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan, mereka tidak melupakan satu sama lain dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Mereka selalu menyempatkan berakhir pekan bersama untuk _window shopping_ , wisata kuliner ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah mereka jamah, atau hanya sekedar bersantai dan menonton _netflix_ di apartemen Oikawa.

Oikawa merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk, dan menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti. Di saat dia harus menikah, memiliki anak, lalu menua bersama wanita yang mungkin tidak dia cintai. _Well_ , dia _gay_. Dan seksualitas bukanlah hal yang bisa seenak jidat dihilangkan. Tidak bisa seenaknya di _'obati'_.

Pria dengan rambut coklat yang sangat terawat itu kemudian memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk sang sua—tetangga. Ia berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas untuk melihat bahan makanan apa yang ada di sana, untuk kemudian menghela napas karena ia hanya bisa melihat telur lalu beberapa jenis sayuran siap makan seperti mentimun dan selada, lalu ada roti tawar. _Let's make a sandwich then!_ Ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat dua porsi roti isi.

Setelah memasukkan secukupnya mentega ke dalam penggorengan dan menunggunya sampai panas, ia kemudian menuangkan telur dari cangkangnya ke atas penggorengan untuk membuat telur mata sapi. Masak memang selalu menyenangkan bagi Oikawa. Ketika memasak, dia bisa bereksperimen sesuka hati untuk memanjakan lidahnya sendiri. Tidak terkecuali saat ini, ia membubuhkan garam dan merica ke atas telur yang hampir matang.

Namun, kesenangannya tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Oikawa menoleh ke arah asal suara, dan menemukan sebaris roti sobek yang dipanggang dengan kematangan sangat pas.

Tubuh Oikawa menegang. Ia memang sudah pernah melihat bentuk itu terselimuti oleh polo, namun yang ini, sungguh luar biasa. Kalau Oikawa tidak punya malu, mungkin air liurnya sudah muncrat keluar, menjadi air terjun, dan malah membuat telur rebus di penggorengan.

Untuk versi lebih detailnya, kini Iwaizumi sedang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya berbalutkan handuk di pinggangnya, lalu handuk kecil di lehernya. Lengannya yang penuh dengan otot itu mengusap-usap rambut basah—yang biasanya _spiky_ —itu dengan perlahan. Bulir-bulir air yang masih tersisa, berjalan mengikuti bentuk tubuh yang terlihat sempurna—meskipun terhenti di pinggang karena handuk yang mengganggu itu.

Oikawa bisa merasakan wajahnya perlahan matang, siap ditiriskan.

"Woi, nggak usah mupeng gitu dong mukanya, entar masakanmu gosong loh," Iwaizumi tiba-tiba menimpali tatapan lapar Oikawa dengan wajah datarnya. Oikawa mengambil napas. Ya, tanpa disadari, dia sudah menahan napas sejak melihat roti sobek siap santap itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun, raja sampah yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak karena malu, tidak mau kalah. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah kalah telak sejak ia mengakui perasaannya untuk Iwaizumi.

"D-dih! Siapa juga mupeng! Aku tiap hari liat yang begituan kok di cermin!" ucapnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke penggorengan yang masih meletup-letupkan minyak panas dari telur mata sapi yang pinggirannya sudah mulai mengering. Seperti yang Oikawa suka.

"Oh, gituu..." ucap suara di belakang Oikawa, ditutup dengan suara debuman pintu kamar.

Otak Oikawa langsung mendistribusikan perasaan lega ke seluruh tubuhnya. Oikawa terengah-engah. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. _Ya Lord_ , hanya dengan roti sobek setitik, rusak fungsi otak sekepala. Oikawa tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk _move on_. Ia lelah. Lelah sekali. Mengapa Oikawa begini, Gusti?

 _Fuck this all_. Oikawa kemudian meniriskan telurnya yang sudah matang.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui fase sarapan bersama gebetan yang sangat berat dan melelahkan, Oikawa bersama dengan Iwaizumi tentunya, kini berjalan menuju stasiun tempat mereka janjian. Oikawa berjalan dengan semangat di sebelah Iwaizumi yang rasanya ingin menahan tawa karena Oikawa terlihat seperti anak kecil yang akan jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang.

"Kamu kayaknya semangat banget," ucap Iwaizumi dengan santai kemudian. Oikawa menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi masih dengan wajah ceria dan oh, lihat rona kemerahan di pipinya itu. Sangat serasi dengan warna biru langit musim gugur yang cerah di belakangnya sebagai latar belakang. Mungkin, setiap orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, berpotensi untuk jatuh cinta pada Oikawa. Termasuk Iwaizumi.

"Iya dong! Kan hari ini aku mau nge _date_ sama Iwa-chan~ hehehe~" ucap Oikawa yang kali ini memang sengaja tidak difilter. Lalu Oikawa tiba-tiba merasa kalau ia harus memanfaatkan kesempatan kencan pertama dan terakhirnya ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Dia merasa harus menomorduakan rasa malu dan egonya. Ragu-ragu di awal, Oikawa akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Iwaizumi. Mendekap lengan Iwaizumi di depan dadanya.

Ia tidak berani menatap mata Iwaizumi. Iya, dia bisa merasakan tatapan Iwaizumi yang ditujukan padanya. Mungkin tatapan heran dan mungkin saja jijik. Ia menunggu Iwaizumi menolak dan memaksanya untuk melepaskan dekapannya. Namun, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka tetap berjalan, meskipun tidak ada yang bersuara. Oikawa ingin menangis rasanya. Mengapa Iwaizumi sangat baik padanya?

Oikawa menoleh, menatap manik mata tajam yang saat itu masih tertuju padanya. Mungkin Iwaizumi bisa melihat wajah kemerahan Oikawa atau matanya yang sedikit berair karena malu. Oikawa membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa keluar. Namun reaksi yang diberikan Iwaizumi lebih membuatnya ingin mati saja. Iwaizumi menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

" _Do as you like_ ," ucap Iwaizumi kemudian memukul pelan kepala Oikawa.

Iwaizumi memang curang. Tapi, Oikawa lebih curang lagi. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ia peroleh dari Sugawara, dan ia memanfaatkan kebaikan Iwaizumi yang notabene mengetahui kalau dia baru saja putus. Iwaizumi pasti tahu kalau Oikawa butuh pelarian, pelampiasan, penghibur, dan Iwaizumi membiarkan dirinya dipergunakan oleh Oikawa yang benar-benar kekanakan. Oikawa memandang jalanan dengan tatapan putus asa, ia semakin menginginkan pria yang ada di gandengannya ini.

Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata yang ia ingin keluarkan. Sakit di dadanya semakin terasa. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya sudah sebegini dalamnya pada orang yang bahkan belum lama dikenalnya. Oikawa ingin curang, untuk hari ini saja. Ia berjanji akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya setelah mereka pulang nanti. Ia berjanji.

Oikawa dan Iwaizumi masih berjalan dalam diam sampai ketika mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan stasiun, Oikawa teringat akan sesuatu.

"Iwa-chan, sepertinya Kou-chan nggak tau kalau kita tau soal teman kencan hari ini," Oikawa masih menggelayuti tangan Iwaizumi.

"Kenapa? Mau dibikin keliatan kaya _surprise_?" tanya Iwaizumi dengan kepekaan yang lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya. Mata Oikawa hanya berbinar, kemudian dia nyengir dan bersuara _hehehe_. Iwaizumi menghela napas.

" _Alright... alright_... nanti aku mampir beli kopi dulu di minimarket. Kamu duluan aja," ucap Iwaizumi merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Oikawa mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di depan minimarket yang dimaksud dan berhenti di sana. Oikawa melepaskan gandengannya dengan berat hati, dan membiarkan Iwaizumi masuk ke dalam minimarket. Setelah puas melihat punggung Iwaizumi yang menghilang di balik rak jualan, Oikawa kemudian kembali berjalan ke tempat mereka janjian di dalam stasiun. Oikawa baru saja akan mengecek _smartphone_ nya ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan Suga dari kejauhan.

"Tooru!" Suga melambaikan tangan ke arah Oikawa. Oikawa bisa melihat Suga bersama dengan pria yang memenuhi _checklist_ pada kriteria _sugar daddy_ miliknya dan Sugawara. _What a hunk_. Suga sangat beruntung.

"Hmm, _yummy_ banget ya... nggak bagi-bagi," ucap Oikawa berbisik ke telinga Suga ketika ia sampai. Wajah Suga merah seketika.

" _Shut up,_ nanti dia denger!" balas Suga sambil berbisik kesal pada Oikawa. Sahabatnya itu hanya cekikikan membalas rasa kesal Suga. Pria dengan surai perak itu kemudian berbalik ke arah Sawamura Daichi yang berdiri di sana bersamanya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Erm, Sawamura-san, perkenalkan ini Oikawa Tooru yang aku ceritain tadi," ucap Suga memperkenalkan Oikawa. Oikawa segera membungkukkan badan pada Sawamura.

"Ah, jadi ini Daichi-kun yang dibicarakan oleh Kou-chan~ Kalian berhutang padaku tentang bagaimana kalian bertemu yah~" ucap Oikawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tak tahu sopan santun. Suga kemudian menginjak kaki Oikawa dengan cukup kencang sampai Oikawa berteriak kecil sambil marah-marah kenapa kakinya diinjak. Melihat hal itu, entah kenapa Sawamura merasakan dorongan untuk tertawa dan cukup terbahak. Masa muda yang indah, katanya. Namun, Suga menimpali dengan Sawamura-san belum setua itu kok, sambil wajahnya memerah.

Tiga orang yang saat ini jadi perhatian orang-orang yang lewat karena aura 'orang-orang tampan' yang seolah tidak dapat ditembus itu kini berbincang-bincang kecil mengenai rencana mereka hari ini. Tentang Suga dan Oikawa yang merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir—Oikawa yang mengarungi jurusan desain komunikasi, dan Suga dengan jurusan manajemen bisnis. Tentang Suga yang sama sekali belum pernah datang ke aquarium meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Tokyo—kemudian Oikawa mencemoohnya—hingga perbincangan tentang ikan berbentuk aneh favorit Oikawa. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika mata Sawamura teralihkan oleh kedatangan seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Ah, itu Iwaizumi."

Sugawara segera mengikuti arah tatapan Sawamura, dan pandangannya beralih ke Oikawa yang ikut menoleh. Merasa reaksinya ditunggu oleh Suga, Oikawa menoleh ke arah Suga dan pura-pura terkejut dan mengatakan 'apa-apaan ini?' dan dijawab 'surprise, hehehe' oleh Suga.

Meskipun Oikawa sudah tau bahwa Iwaizumi akan datang, tapi ia tetap saja terpesona ketika Iwaizumi berjalan mendekat dengan segelas kopi di tangannya.

Eh, apa sejak tadi Iwaizumi semenarik itu? _Shit, outfit_ yang dipakai sungguh cocok dipakai olehnya. Iwaizumi terlihat sangat gagah. Bahkan cara jalan Iwaizumi membuatnya semakin atraktif. Oikawa tidak bisa menahan jantungnya yang berdebar setelah kesekian kalinya bertemu dengan Iwaizumi hari ini.

 _Yabai._

"Sawamura-san, sudah lama?" ucapnya kemudian membungkuk ringan pada Sawamura, Sugawara dan _well,_ Oikawa.

"Oh enggak kok, santai saja," ucap Sawamura kemudian menepuk pelan pundak Iwaizumi.

"Siang, Iwaizumi-san," Suga menimpali, menyapa Iwaizumi yang terlihat sangat _good-looking_ siang itu. Iwaizumi hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Suga, dan bersuara 'yo' untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Iwa-chan nggak nyapa aku juga?" Oikawa merengek lalu menggelayuti lengan kiri Iwaizumi.

"Udah bosen," lalu Iwaizumi memukul pelan kepala Oikawa dengan tangan kanannya. Suga dan Sawamura melihat tingkah mereka dengan keterkejutan. Pertanyaan yang sama ada di benak keduanya, sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini?

Entah kenapa dada Sugawara terasa hangat melihat sentuhan-sentuhan kecil mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Oikawa terlihat bahagia seperti itu. Suga tidak tahu mengapa Oikawa memutuskan untuk menikmati perasaannya untuk Iwaizumi, karena ia yakin bahwa senyum yang Oikawa ukir hari ini bukanlah senyum palsu yang biasa dia pasang ketika mereka membicarakan Shima. Untuk sesaat, Suga merasa sangat bersyukur meskipun tentu saja kenyataan tidak pernah seindah itu. Oikawa dan Suga tahu kalau Iwaizumi _straight_. Untuk sesaat, dia berharap Iwaizumilah orang yang tepat untuk Oikawa. Untuk sesaat, Suga berdoa untuk mereka.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, kita jalan sekarang nih? Akuarium dulu gimana?" ucap pria berambut silver itu setelah sejenak bercengkrama bersama _best group date ever_ —menurutnya.

"Ah, boleh banget akuarium dulu!" Oikawa menanggapi dengan penuh semangat.

Setelah diputuskan, merekapun menaiki kereta bersama-sama untuk akhirnya berhenti di stasiun yang terletak tak jauh dari akuarium yang dimaksud. Ternyata mengantri beli tiket bukanlah hal yang membosankan bila dilakukan bersama _crush._ Oikawa, Sugawara, dan Daichi tak henti-hentinya mengobrol, tentu saja Iwaizumi hanya sesekali menyelingi pembicaraan mereka untuk memberikan tanggapan ketika Oikawa memaksanya untuk ikut mengobrol juga. Lucu, menurut Suga. Oikawa tidak pernah berani memaksa Shima atau mantan-mantannya yang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kini, ia dengan mudahnya merengek pada Iwaizumi.

Di mata Suga, Iwaizumi sendiri sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu. Entah karena dia memang tidak merasa terganggu, atau karena dia terlalu malas untuk menghentikan tingkah Oikawa. Tapi apapun itu, sepertinya mereka sama-sama menikmati kencan hari ini.

Begitu masuk ke dalam gedung akuarium yang pengunjungnya tidak sebanyak yang mereka kira, Oikawa dengan penuh semangat menarik-narik lengan Iwaizumi untuk mencari penguin. Iwaizumi sang korban sesekali bersuara seperti 'jangan tarik-tarik, woy' atau 'pelan-pelan aja kenapa sih' namun tidak menghentikan Oikawa sama sekali.

Sugawara dan Sawamura mengobrol-ngobrol kecil di belakang mereka. Tentang makanan kesukaan Suga, tentang pekerjaan seperti apa pekerjaan Sawamura, tentang bagaimana lelahnya Sawamura ketika hampir memasuki tanggal _deadline_ , tentang aura Suga yang sangat _refreshing_ , dan masih banyak yang mereka bicarakan ketika Oikawa dan Iwaizumi sudah menghilang jauh di depan.

"Hei, sebenernya aku kepo, kenapa kamu pengen banget aku ngajak Iwaizumi?" Sawamura akhirnya mengutarakan kekepoannya.

Suga awalnya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sawamura. Apa dia sebegitu tidak pekanya tentang hal yang sedang terjadi diantara Oikawa dan Iwaizumi? Namun kemudian dia sejenak terdiam, berpikir apa dia bisa menceritakannya pada Sawamura. Toh, setelah kencan ini berakhir, Suga yakin Oikawa akan berusaha untuk melupakan Iwaizumi. Suga menghela napas sebelum kemudian angkat bicara.

"Karena mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir Oikawa untuk nge- _date_ sama Iwaizumi-san," ucapnya. Sawamura cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Suga. Pria bersurai silver itu sudah menduga kalau Sawamura benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Oikawa menyukai Iwaizumi-san."

"Tapi Iwaizumi _straight_ ," Sawamura mulai mengerti. Suga mengangguk pelan.

"Oikawa anak baik, meskipun dia super narsis, kadang _rude_ , dan eksentrik kaya gitu. Dia sangat peka sama perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, bisa baca situasi dengan tenang, dan tau apa yang harus dia lakukan." Sugawara berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi dia bener-bener buta kalau sudah ada sangkut-pautnya sama pacar. Aku selalu ngawasin hubungannya sama pacar-pacarnya sebelum ini. Semua mantannya busuk. Tapi dia nggak pernah bisa melihat itu. Selalu aku yang harus turun tangan." Sawamura berjalan sambil mendengar curhatan Suga tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Yang sebelum ini, paling parah," ucapnya sambil menggertakkan gigi mengingat tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat kejadian bersama Shima sebelumnya. Pundaknya menegang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sawamura kembali bertanya.

"Dia mukulin Oikawa. Oikawa bisa aja masih di rumah sakit hari ini kalau nggak ada Iwaizumi-san," Sugawara mengeratkan kepalannya. "Aku sangat bersyukur waktu itu Iwaizumi-san dateng. Mungkin sejauh ini, cuma Iwaizumi-san yang aku restuin buat dekat dengan Oikawa."

"Well, Iwaizumi memang sangat _reliable_ , aku mengakuinya. Dia sangat kompeten di kantor, tapi juga sangat menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman meskipun wajahnya kelihatan kayak marah terus."

Suga tertawa kecil dan menyetujui bahwa alis Iwaizumi membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang dendam kesumat terhadap sesuatu. Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka malah beralih ke rambut _silky_ Oikawa dan shampoo yang mereka pakai, tentang pernyataan mereka yang sebenarnya tidak begitu tertarik pada ikan dan akuarium hingga mereka tertawa terbahak mengetahui kesamaan-kesamaan lain yang mereka miliki.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua bisa melihat Oikawa dan Iwaizumi yang berdiri di depan akuarium besar dengan lumba-lumba di dalamnya. Lagi, Suga melihat Oikawa mengalungkan tangannya di lengan Iwaizumi. Sugawara hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan.

.

.

Kencan di akuarium selesai sekitar waktu sebelum makan siang. Namun karena Oikawa terus merengek karena lapar, jadilah mereka menyantap _brunch_ di restoran _sushi_ yang tak jauh dari sana. Sawamura terkejut melihat nafsu makan ketiga orang lainnya yang ada di sana, karena mereka semua terlihat bertubuh ideal meskipun nafsu makan mereka sangat besar. Sawamura berhenti makan setelah _nigiri_ ke enamnya. Sedangkan Iwaizumi berhenti setelah ia memesan menu tambahan yaitu _agedashi tofu_ , yang entah mengapa disediakan di sana.

Di situlah pertama kalinya Oikawa tahu kalau makanan kesukaan Iwaizumi adalah _agedashi tofu_ , yang tentu saja membuat Sawamura dan Sugawara menahan tawa ketika Oikawa dengan blak-blakan bilang kalau selera Iwaizumi mirip seperti kakek-kakek sambil tertawa terbahak. Tapi tofu memang enak, kata Iwaizumi sebagai perlawanan. Pria tampan lainnya hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan meskipun tawa mereka masih sulit dibendung. Terutama Oikawa.

Lelah bercengkrama dengan sushi, mereka terdampar di kedai _gelato_ yang baru buka—lengkap dengan promo-promonya—untuk menyantap makanan penutup. Kedai itu segera menjadi kedai favorit Oikawa begitu ia tau di sana menyediakan roti susu untuk camilan yang menurutnya cukup enak. _Gelato_ di kedai itu cukup enak, ucap Sawamura. _Well_ , itu karena _gelato_ yang dia makan hari itu adalah _gelato_ pertamanya.

Setelah pernyataan itu, hati semua orang yang ada di sana terenyuh, dan menraktir Sawamura beberapa _scoop gelato_ kemudian.

Pendeknya, hari itu merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi keempat-empatnya. Menonton _Guardian of the Galaxy_ di bioskop—karena itu kesukaan Oikawa dan Sugawara, lalu karaoke sampai suara mereka habis, untuk sesaat, mereka melupakan apapun di luar kencan itu. Sawamura berhenti memikirkan tumpukan file yang lusa sudah harus diselesaikan. Iwaizumi berhenti memikirkan edisi depan dan pacarnya. Oikawa bahkan sudah tidak mengingat kejadian bersama mantan pacarnya.

Sepanjang kencan itu, Oikawa selalu sadar akan keberadaan Iwaizumi. Matanya tidak pernah terlepas dari Iwaizumi. Dia menyadari sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di bahu mereka, perhatian-perhatian Iwaizumi yang tidak seharusnya ia artikan sebagai hal lain, cara makan Iwaizumi, cara berjalan Iwaizumi, cara bicara Iwaizumi, tawa renyah Iwaizumi, semua tentang Iwaizumi. Ia tau tidak seharusnya ia menyelam semakin dalam. Tapi, hanya untuk hari ini, Oikawa berjanji.

 _What a great day_.

.

.

Pria-pria itu berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuk Tokyo yang masih sangat hidup meksipun waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan lelah di kaki mereka meskipun sudah seharian jalan-jalan. Oikawa masih sama bersemangatnya seperti tadi pagi. Sugawara bahkan masih sanggup mengajak mereka untuk minum dulu di _Bro's_ , _bar and dining_ milik Kuroo dan Bokuto—yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua.

Tidak terkejut dengan kepadatan _Bro's_ dan musik yang berdebum di telinga mereka, grup kencan itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan mencari tempat yang kosong untuk empat orang, bukan di _counter_. Setelah mereka duduk dan memesan minuman, Iwaizumi melihat Kuroo dan Bokuto keluar dari _VIP room_. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Bokuto menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya ke arah Iwaizumi sambil berjalan mendekat. Kuroo yang melihat pacarnya pergi, tak lama kemudian juga menangkap Iwaizumi di pandangannya dan ikut tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"IWA!? Hey, hey, heeeeeey! Kemana aja anjir nggak pernah keliatan!" Bokuto dengan suara kencangnya menyapa Iwaizumi yang tertawa lepas. Iwaizumi kemudian berdiri dan mendekap Bokuto sambil memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya.

"Aku baik kok, senpai. Kemaren belom lama habis dari sini juga, tapi nggak ketemu sama kalian." Setelah Iwaizumi berdiri, ketiga orang lainnya ikut berdiri menyambut kedatangan si duo berisik pemilik _Bro's_.

"Eh? Kemaren kesini sama siapa?" Bokuto kemudian menoleh ke sebelah Iwaizumi. Sawamura Daichi.

"Hai, Bokuto-san," Sawamura tersenyum melihat Bokuto.

" _Whoa whoa whoa_! _Babe_ , kemaren mereka reunian dan nggak ngajak-ngajak kita?" ucap Bokuto ketika Kuroo sampai di tempat mereka berdiri saat itu. Kuroo kemudian mencium bibir Bokuto singkat namun sangat intim, lalu menyingkirkan wajah Bokuto dari hadapannya. Oikawa dan Suga saling tatap dan tentu saja _jawdrop_. Jarang-jarang mereka bertemu _gay_ yang sangat terbuka seperti Kuroo dan Bokuto. Iwaizumi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil geleng-geleng. Tingkah para senpai nya itu tidak pernah berubah. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak ragu untuk _making out_ di depan kampus setiap Kuroo menjemput Bokuto dulu.

"Siapa suruh ngajak ke Vegas," ucap Kuroo yang kemudian merangkul Sawamura dan memeluknya. Sawamura membalas pelukan mantan teman kecilnya itu. "Lama nggak ketemu, Daichi."

"Yeah," ucap Sawamura kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Oikawa dan Suga hanya bisa diam melihat reuni akbar yang tiba-tiba terjadi di sana. Keduanya sama sama-sama baru pertama kalinya melihat Kuroo dan Bokuto yang yang sering diperbincangkan. Kuroo yang melihat tatapan _awkward_ dari Oikawa dan Suga kemudian tertawa kecil dan berkata, "kalian kenalin temen kencan kalian malam ini dong."

"Ah, bener juga. Kuroo, Bokuto, ini Sugawara Koushi," ucap Sawamura sambil menepuk pundak Suga yang tersenyum manis dan membungkuk, untuk kemudian menunjuk Oikawa di ujung meja lainnya "dan yang ini Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa membungkuk pelan kemudian tersenyum tampan, "Oikawa Tooru."

"Jadi Iwaizumi udah putus sama Lisa nih?" ucap Bokuto tiba-tiba yang kemudian direspon dengan keterkejutan dari Iwaizumi dan Oikawa. Oikawa melirik ke arah Iwaizumi, menanti jawaban yang berbeda yang seharusnya ia tidak harapkan.

"Oh, belum kok senpai. Hari ini aku dan Oikawa cuma menemani Sawamura-san dan Sugawara." Jawab Iwaizumi yang entah mengapa wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Entah ini hanya telinga Oikawa yang salah dengar, atau ia memang mendengar Iwaizumi menjawab 'belum' perihal hubungannya dengan pacarnya? Hati Oikawa harusnya sakit mendengar itu. Namun, yang dia rasakan kini adalah setumpuk harapan yang seharusnya tidak dia pupuk. Tapi, kata 'belum' merupakan sepersekian kemungkinan bahwa Iwaizumi akan putus dengan pacarnya. Oh, _please_ Oikawa, hentikan. Wajahnya pasti tidak karuan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Bokuto hanya melirik kedua orang yang saat ini terlihat salah tingkah. Namun, pria dengan mata sayu itu tidak begitu memedulikan siapapun yang bersama dengan Iwaizumi saat ini. Karena ia yakin Iwaizumi sudah cukup dewasa dan matang untuk memutuskan siapa pasangan yang akan dia pilih untuk masa depannya.

" _Well, alright then_. Aku sama Bokuto ada janji habis ini, jadi kami pamit duluan yaaa... maaf nggak bisa nemenin kalian di sini, padahal kita semua jarang ketemu." Kuroo kemudian menghela napas dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Oikawa.

"Ah, _of course_! Santai aja, nanti kapan-kapan kami mampir ke sini lagi," Sawamura menimpali.

"Janji ya! Bulan depan ultahnya Kuroo, kalian semua harus dateng pokoknya," ucap Bokuto menunjuk satu-satu dari mereka.

Iwaizumi dan yang lainnya tersenyum mengiyakan sebelum Kuroo dan Bokuto akhirnya pergi dari sana setelah mengacak rambut Oikawa yang kemudian merengek soal rambutnya yang sudah susah-susah ia rapikan setiap mereka ke kamar mandi.

"Wow, mereka berdua _stand-out_ banget ya? Aku sampai gugup ngomong sama mereka," Sugawara mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Iya, tapi begitu kenal, mereka seru-seru aja kok," Iwaizumi menjawab sambil memosisikan kursinya dan menyamankan duduknya.

" _Riiight_..." balas Suga dan Oikawa bersamaan, tidak begitu percaya. Lalu Iwaizumi dan Sawamura tertawa kecil mendengar kekompakan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan minum mereka datang.

.

.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut hingga malam semakin larut, hingga botol semakin banyak, hingga kesadaran semakin hilang, hingga ucapan semakin melantur. Sudah waktunya mereka pulang, karena kini kepala Oikawa sudah jatuh di meja dan matanya sudah terpejam, sesekali terbuka sedikit.

Sawamura dan Suga mengambil rute pulang searah dan pulang bersama. Begitu pula dengan Iwaizumi dan Oikawa yang notabene berada pada satu gedung apartemen. Setelah berpisah dan menolak bantuan Suga untuk membawa Oikawa pulang, Iwaizumi merangkul Oikawa keluar bar, dan menghentikan taksi yang lewat.

"Kompleks apartemen xxx, pak," ucap Iwaizumi yang sudah duduk di dalam taksi. Iwaizumi menghela napas pelan ketika ia akhirnya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya. Rasa lelah yang sejak tadi tidak terasa, mulai merayapi tubuhnya. Ah, ia bahkan belum menghubungi Lisa sama sekali hari ini karena baterai hapenya sudah habis sejak mereka masih di _Bro's_. Dia cukup merasa bersalah setelah itu. Ia berjanji akan menghubungi pacarnya itu setelah pulang nanti.

Iwaizumi menoleh ke arah Oikawa yang masih setengah sadar, tapi hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. _Sangat imut_ , Iwaizumi pikir. Tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah saat ini, karena dia tiba-tiba teringat mimpi tadi pagi. _Well_ , Iwaizumi adalah pria yang sehat jasmani. Bohong sekali jika dia tidak peduli dengan mimpinya yang super _hot_ itu, meskipun _mungkin_ perasaan yang dia rasakan di dada dan adiknya hanyalah nafsu belaka. Hari ini saja dia benar-benar harus menahan diri dengan Oikawa yang terus menggelayuti lengannya. Kini ia harus berhadapan dengan Oikawa dengan pertahanan paling rendahnya.

Iwazumi menghela napas.

"Iwa-chan, mau minum..." ucap Oikawa tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Iwaizumi. Tangan seputih porselennya menggapai-gapai lengan Iwaizumi dan bersandar di pundaknya. Iwaizumi kemudian segera mengeluarkan botol air mineral yang ia beli sebelum pulang tadi. Ia membukakan tutup botolnya untuk Oikawa, dan membantu pria bersurai ikal itu minum. Setelah beberapa tegukan—dan beberapa air yang menetes keluar dari bibirnya, Oikawa menghela napas dan kembali bersandar di pundak Iwaizumi.

"Hari ini aku seneng banget, Iwa-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, masih bersandar di pundak Iwaizumi.

"Tidur aja, Oikawa." Iwaizumi mengacak pelan rambut Oikawa.

"Hmm..."

.

.

"Butuh dibantu nggak, mas?" ucap supir taksi yang melihat Iwaizumi yang sepertinya kesulitan merangkul Oikawa yang teler itu keluar dari taksi.

"Oh, nggak usah, pak! Makasih banyak," ucap Iwaizumi yang kemudian memberikan uang taksi dan tip nya.

Setelah mengeluarkan tubuh Oikawa yang benar-benar tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri, Iwaizumi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggung. Perlahan ia berjalan ke _lift_ , menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Perjalanan ke apartemen mereka cukup berat dengan massa tambahan di punggungnya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia tidak merasa Oikawa menjadi beban baginya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan oleh Oikawa. Yang paling aneh adalah, dia malah merasa senang dengan si mahasiswa yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Iwaizumi tersenyum sambil berjalan.

Setelah merogoh saku untuk menemukan kunci apartemennya, ia membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemen. Perlahan, ia duduk dan menurunkan Oikawa, menyandarkannya di tembok lorong, membukakan sepatu Oikawa, dan sepatunya sendiri. Usai melepas alas kaki, ia kembali menggendong Oikawa, kini _bridal style_. _Karena itu lebih efisien_ , ucap Iwaizumi pada dirinya sendiri.

Oikawa yang masih tertidur, tidak menyadari kalau dia kini sudah dipindahkan ke kasur berukuran _king_ milik Iwaizumi di kamar Iwaizumi. Sedangkan pria dengan kulit yang lebih tan kemudian meluruskan punggungnya yang terasa berkali-kali lebih lelah. Setelah mengelus kepala Oikawa pelan, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar.

Iwaizumi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk meyelesaikan kegiatannya itu. Limabelas menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dia menemukan Oikawa yang terduduk di kasurnya sambil mengucek matanya perlahan.

 _Fuck, so cute._

Mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka, Oikawa menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi yang kembali hanya berbalutkan handuk di pinggangnya. Wajah Oikawa merah dan mengantuk. Namun, begitu melihat Iwaizumi, tiba-tiba dia berpaling ke arah lain sambil menutupi wajahnya. Iwaizumi tidak bisa membayangkan keimutan yang lebih lebih daripada yang Oikawa lakukan. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar, menuju ke lemarinya untuk segera memakai _boxer_ dan celana kain panjang, serta kaos yang nyaman untuk tidur. Tidak memedulikan Oikawa di belakangnya.

Oikawa? Masih menutupi wajahnya, namun kini dengan sela di antara jari-jarinya untuk mengintip. Iwaizumi menoleh ke arah Oikawa yang masih terduduk di atas kasurnya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat Oikawa, tapi tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup. Teringat kembali akan mimpinya yang tadi pagi.

"Tidur lagi, gih," Iwaizumi akhirnya duduk di sebelah Oikawa, dan bicara pada pria yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Saat seperti ini, harusnya Iwa-chan dorong aku ke kasur terus kita melewatkan malam dengan seks yang panas."

 _What?_

Iwaizumi _jawdrop_ mendengar pernyataan pria mabuk di depannya.

"O-Oikawa, _seriously_..." Wajah Iwaizumi memerah _awkward_.

Oikawa kemudian menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian memeluk pinggang Iwaizumi.

"O-oi!" Sang pemilik rumah terkejut, namun tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan Oikawa.

"Aku suka banget sama Iwa-chan," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menghadap ke arah bawah, Iwaizumi hanya bisa mendengar suara Oikawa. Iwaizumi hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan apapun yang diucapkan oleh pria yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Iwa-chan baik banget. Perhatian banget. Meskipun kadang mulutnya tajem, tapi Iwa-chan mikirin orang lain. Meskipun aku baru kenal Iwa-chan bentar banget, tapi rasanya aku udah kenal Iwa-chan dari aku lahir"

Setelah itu, Oikawa melepaskan pelukannya, dan kembali duduk. Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa yang masih menunduk. Masih mendengarkan lanturan mabuk Oikawa.

"Tapi aku kesel banget! Kenapa Iwa-chan baikin aku padahal tau aku _gay_? Kenapa Iwa-chan baikin aku padahal udah punya pacar? Kenapa Iwa-chan perhatian sama aku padahal Iwa-chan _straight_? Aku susah banget buat nggak salah ngartiin. Aku pengen salah paham. Padahal aku tau Iwa-chan baik ke semua orang."

Iwaizumi masih belum bisa memberikan respon apapun. Wajahnya hanya semakin memerah dan memerah. Ia akhirnya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, masih terus diam.

Tapi Oikawa kemudian menarik tangan Iwaizumi dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Kali ini, mata mereka bertemu. Mata Oikawa berkilauan karena air mata. Sangat indah, batin Iwaizumi bergejolak. Terlebih, tiba-tiba Oikawa mendorong Iwaizumi sampai tertidur di kasur. Kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk orang yang sedang mabuk.

Oikawa duduk di atas paha Iwazumi. Kedua tangannya berada di samping kepala Iwaizumi. Melakukan _kabe-don_ horizontal di atas kasur. Air matanya masih mengalir di pipinya, sesekali terjatuh ke wajah Iwaizumi. Dia terlihat sangat sedih, Iwaizumi jadi ingin ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Aku suka banget sama Iwa-chan. _Please_ , sekali ini aja. Aku janji."

Itu, lalu yang Iwaizumi rasakan adalah bibir hangat dan lembut Oikawa yang berbau alkohol yang memagut bibirnya perlahan. Bukannya tidak merasa bersalah karena dia sudah punya pacar, tapi entah mengapa bibirnya ingin ikut berdansa dengan bibir Oikawa. Bibir mereka saling memagut, seolah itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa mereka lakukan. _Well_ , itu mungkin saja benar bagi Oikawa. Tapi, keinginan Iwaizumi untuk merespon dengan hal yang sama itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar di dalam batinnya.

Tangan yang sedari tadi menganggur, akhirnya memegang pinggang Oikawa dan memutar tubuhnya hingga posisi mereka berbalik.

Iwaizumi menatap Oikawa yang matanya sayu di bawahnya, dan kembali melahap bibir merah itu tanpa butuh waktu lama. Kali ini, lidahnya ikut menginvasi. Oikawa merangkulkan tangannya di leher Iwaizumi, berharap agar tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Itu adalah ciuman terpanas Iwaizumi selama lebih dari dua bulan. Pacarnya sudah tidak pernah menciumnya dengan intim seperti itu lagi semenjak pekerjaan merupakan hal nomor satu bagi Lisa. Iwaizumi tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia akan menghadapi si mahasiswa keesokan hari. Tapi yang dia lakukan adalah terus mencium Oikawa sampai mereka kehabisan napas, lalu mengulanginya lagi dan lagi.

Namun, rangkulan di leher Iwaizumi dan respon dari bibir Oikawa lama kelamaan semakin lemah. Hingga akhirnya hanya Iwaizumi yang menciumi bibir Oikawa dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Oikawa tertidur di saat yang sangat penting.

Iwaizumi terengah. Wajahnya sangat merah.

" _Fuck_ , Oikawa." Iwaizumi kemudian memandang wajah Oikawa yang tidur dengan tenang. Bibirnya merah karena ciuman mereka. Masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di ujung matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan ibu jarinya untuk tidak mengusap sisa air mata itu dari tempatnya. Lalu ia menghela napas dan menurunkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Oikawa. Sesekali mencium leher putih itu tanpa alasan.

"Asal kamu tau, aku nggak _straight_. Aku _bisexual_ ," ucapnya pada Oikawa yang tertidur lalu merutuk karena kini ia harus menenangkan adik kecilnya di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Footnotes:

Halo reader xD semoga masih belom bosen sama fik ini yah hehehe kali ini saya langsung update banyak. Soalnya kayaknya nggak enak kalo nanti malah chapternya yang jadi kebanyakan. Semoga reader semua bacanya nggak capek dan masih sempet review hehehe. Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan buat fik yang belum sempurna ini xD Maafkan karena ratingnya labil :"D saya janji di fik ini nggak akan ada adegan seks kok. Mungkin nantinya kalau memang ada, akan dipisah, dan bukan merupakan bagian penting dari cerita.

Makasih banyak buat yang masih setia ngikutin fik IwaOi di fandom Indo yang sepi ini 8"D makasih banyak buat yang udah review dan rajin menyemangati saya untuk update fik ini terus huhu saya cinta kalian, IwaOi, dan fandom ini~

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak buat yang masih ngikutin! Sampai ketemu di chapter depan!


	7. Memories and Hopes

Oikawa mengerjap perlahan, membiarkan pupilnya menyesuaikan ruangan yang sangat terang. Tangan kanannya memegangi pelipis dengan pembuluh yang berdenyut kencang—seperti dihantam batu berkali-kali. Ia mengerang sambil berusaha menarik kesadarannya ke permukaan. Inilah satu-satunya yang ia benci dari alkohol, _hang-over._

Mata lentiknya melirik ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari informasi akan keberadaannya saat ini. Tangannya menopang separuh tubuh, mencoba untuk bangun dari kasur empuk dengan sprei yang ia yakin bukan miliknya. Setelah berhasil duduk, barulah mulai mencerna satu persatu informasi yang ia dapatkan dari indera pengelihatannya.

Kasur _king size_ , tumpukan kertas yang meninggi di meja kerja, beberapa setelan yang tergantung rapi di depan lemari, semua itu bukan milik Oikawa. Sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, ia mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Ia kembali mengerang ketika ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit kembali.

" _Lord_. Ini kamar Iwa-chan," Oikawa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya memanas, mengingat kalau kemarin mereka benar-benar kencan. Ia tidak dapat menahan ujung bibirnya untuk tersungging. Oikawa tersenyum lebar di balik tangan besarnya. Namun, senyumnya harus terhentikan karena denyutan di pelipisnya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Ia butuh air.

Sambil berusaha bangkit dari kasur milik Iwaizumi, Oikawa berandai-andai berada dimana Iwaizumi saat itu. Awalnya ia cukup menyayangkan karena ia terbangun dengan baju yang lengkap. Namun, hatinya kembali berdebar ketika menyadari bahwa baju yang dipakainya itu adalah milik Iwaizumi. _Well_ , dia sama sekali tak bisa mengingat apapun setelah ia menghabiskan botol _sake_ nya yang ke dua.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar, hidungnya menerima sinyal kuat dari adonan _pancake_ setengah matang yang menguar di ruangan itu. Masih sambil memijat-mijat pelan kepalanya, ia berjalan ke arah dapur, dan menemukan sosok Iwaizumi yang sedang membalik _pancake_. Ia bisa melihat kepulan uap dari mesin pembuat kopi yang sudah menyala, menunggu cangkir di bawahnya penuh. Hati Oikawa merasa hangat sekaligus sesak dalam satu waktu. Ia berharap pemandangan inilah yang selalu ada setiap dia membuka mata di pagi hari.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Iwaizumi menyadari keberadaan Oikawa, dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei, mau air?" tanya Iwaizumi yang kemudian mematikan penggorengan dan membawa semua _pancake_ matang untuk di taruh di atas meja makan.

Oikawa berjalan mendekat perlahan.

"Mmm," ia mengangguk pelan, "sama _aspirin_ kalau punya."

" _You're so wasted."_ Iwaizumi tersenyum kemudian mengambil gelas dari dalam rak, dan mengisinya dengan air putih, kemudian berjalan ke kotak yang Oikawa asumsikan sebagai kotak obat.

"Urrrgggg... _I love alcohols_ , tapi aku benci _hang-over_." Oikawa sudah duduk di salah satu kursi sebelum Iwaizumi memberikan segelas air dan satu tablet _aspirin_. Tanpa basa-basi, Oikawa segera menenggak _aspirin_ yang diberikan oleh Iwaizumi dan menghela napas.

"Btw _Iwa-chan_ , aku nggak ngomong macem-macem kan semalem?" ucapnya masih sambil memijat pelipis.

Iwaizumi terdiam sebentar.

"Hmm... kamu ngomong macem-macem sebenernya," ucap pria _spiky_ yang kemudian duduk di kursi di sebelah Oikawa, mengambil _pancake_ dari tumpukannya, dan melumurinya dengan _topping_ coklat. Masih dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Holy crap_! Err... Aku ngomong apa...?" Kegugupan di suara Oikawa bisa terdengar jelas oleh telinga Iwaizumi, membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Kamu ngomong kalo kamu suka banget sama otot _biceps_ ku, kulit _tan_ ku, _and... my body odor_?"

Perut Oikawa rasanya seperti jatuh ke lantai setelah mendengar perkataan Iwaizumi. Rasanya, kelenjar keringatnya mulai bekerja keras memproduksi keringat dingin. Apakah itu berarti Iwaizumi sudah tau kalau Oikawa menyukainya? Haruskah dia lompat dari gedung apartemennya sekarang juga untuk membersihkan rasa malunya? Haruskah dia menjadi biksu?

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi memanggilnya. Suara Iwaizumi terdengar seperti malaikat maut yang ingin mengajak semua kebaikan Oikawa untuk masuk surga, dan meninggalkan sisanya di depan Iwaizumi. Ia tidak siap dengan apapun yang akan Iwaizumi katakan. Wajahnya melongo menghadap Iwaizumi yang terlihat serius.

" _I'm joking._ "

 _I'm joking..._

 _I'm joking..._

 _Joking..._

Oikawa masih melongo, berusaha menyikapi 'guyonan' Iwaizumi sambil bertanya-tanya selera humor macam apa yang dimiliki pria dihadapannya. Namun, tentu saja perasaan lega reflek menyergap Oikawa sampai ke rusuk, dan membuat wajah pucatnya menjadi kemerahan. Saking leganya, Oikawa sampai ingin menangis. Namun, itu tidak bisa ia lakukan kalau ia masih mau menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Iwaizumi.

"I-Iwa-chan... _please_ , jangan bikin kepalaku tambah sakit," ucap Oikawa kemudian menutupi wajah merahnya dengan tangan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalo kamu ngomong gitu? Kamu beneran suka sama _biceps_ dan kulit _tan_ ku?" Seketika, Iwaizumi dapat melihat bahu Oikawa menegang meskipun bocah dihadapannya berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Iwa-chan, _stop joking_ ," ucap Oikawa lalu mengambil _pancake_ yang masih mengebulkan uap ke piring yang sudah disediakan Iwaizumi di depannya.

" _Alright... Alright..._ Makan dulu _pancake_ nya," ucap Iwaizumi yang kemudian memasukkan sepotong besar _pancake_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Oikawa akhirnya mulai memotong sarapan dihadapannya sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya ke depan, cemberut. Di saat seperti ini, perasaan Iwaizumi semakin bergejolak. Ia tidak suka akan perasaan bersalah yang menggelayuti dadanya. Ia tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Lisa, tapi ia tidak akan berbohong bahwa ia merasakan ketertarikan yang cukup besar pada mahasiswa di sampingnya itu. Rasanya, bahkan ia yang sudah dewasa itu tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia hanya bisa terus memandangi Oikawa yang melahap sedikit demi sedikit _pancake_ buatannya itu dan merasa bahwa sarapan di dalam mulutnya terasa semakin manis.

.

.

Iwaizumi menghempaskan badannya yang sudah lelah ke kursi di depan meja kerjanya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas lebih. Semua anak buahnya sudah pulang. Lebih tepatnya minum-minum karena gaji mereka baru saja turun tadi pagi. Yang bisa dia dengar hanya suara _motherboard_ komputernya yang lelah karena sejak siang tadi bekerja dengan sangat keras dan suara detik jarum jam yang berputar mengejar angka satu.

Di luar jendela, dia bisa melihat pohon-pohon tertiup angin dari kantornya yang notabene hanya berada di lantai lima. Cuaca sudah semakin dingin. _Well_ , besok lusa sudah memasuki bulan Desember, dan dia masih belum bisa bertemu Lisa lagi. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu Lisa pergi ke Okinawa untuk syuting iklan, dan harusnya ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di sana. Pria bersurai _spiky_ itu menghela napas kemudian mengecek telepon selularnya.

 _0 messages_

 _0 calls_

Iwaizumi sekali lagi mengecek jam, dan memutuskan untuk menelepon sang pacar. Setelah menemukan nomor pacarnya yang tertimbun jauh di daftar panggilan, ia menekan kontak pacarnya, memasang headset, dan menunggu yang di seberang sana menjawab. Iwaizumi sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu berharap teleponnya akan diangkat, dan dia akan berhenti mencoba jika hingga panggilan ke tiga, Lisa masih belum mengangkatnya juga.

Namun, tak lama kemudian, suara berat yang tidak dikenal menjawab panggilan Iwaizumi.

"Halo?" ujar suara itu. Iwaizumi yang terkejut sempat diam sesaat. Di seberang sana terdengar sangat sepi. Benak Iwaizumi sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia bayangkan. Siapa pria yang sedang bicara dengannya ini? Kemana Lisa?

Iwaizumi mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Lisa?" ucap Iwaizumi mencoba tenang. Jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Lisa? Hnnnnn..." orang di balik telepon itu terdengar seperti orang mabuk. Jantung Iwaizumi tidak bisa berhenti berdegup dengan kencang mendengar nama Lisa berulang kali dipanggil di seberang sana. Apa yang pacarnya lakukan bersama pria yang sedang mabuk?

Lalu tiba-tiba Iwaizumi mendengar suara berisik yang diikuti dengan suara wanita yang familiar.

"Hajime? Hei... Maaf, tadi hape aku di ambil sama temen. Ada apa malem-malem telepon, babe?" tanya Lisa. Meskipun sedikit lega karena yang dia dengar saat ini adalah suara pacarnya, namun itu tidak menghilangkan perasaan curiga yang ada di benak Iwaizumi.

"Hei... kamu lagi apa?" tanya Iwaizumi sambil berharap dia tidak sedang berbohong.

"Oh, ini... rombongan kerja aku lagi bikin acara minum... soalnya ini hari terakhir kami di Okinawa," ucap Lisa.

Iwaizumi bukannya tidak ingin memercayai pacarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain suara Lisa. Genggaman tangan Iwaizumi di telepon selularnya semakin kencang.

"Oh ya? Kok sepi banget?"

"Ini aku lagi di _toilet_ , _babe_... di luar ramai banget soalnya." Lisa menjawab semua pertanyaan Iwaizumi dengan sangat tenang. Iwaizumi sampai tidak tahu harus memercayai pacarnya atau rasa curiga yang kini memenuhi kepalanya.

Iwaizumi menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Ia harus berpikir secara logis dan tentunya dengan kepala dingin.

"Hmm... gitu? Yaudah, jangan pulang terlalu malam ya." Iwaizumi mengakhiri telepon malam itu dengan _bye_ singkat.

Setelah telepon terputus, Iwaizumi melempar teleponnya ke atas meja dan menyisir sela-sela rambutnya dengan semua jarinya sambil menghela napas. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara pintu terbuka mengagetkannya—Iwaizumi terlonjak dari kursi.

"Iwaizumi? Belum pulang?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah atasannya. Kantor Daichi bersebelahan dengan kantornya dan anak buah lainnya.

"Ah, Daichi-san..." Iwaizumi tersenyum di atas wajah lelahnya, "ini sudah selesai, kok. Setelah ini saya mau pulang. Daichi-san sendiri?"

"Well, besok lusa kita sudah harus mempersiapkan konten untuk natal... aku tidak nyaman kalau hanya berdiam diri saja. Rasanya ingin melakukan sesuatu," jawab Daichi sambil mengambil segelas air putih dari dispenser. Iwaizumi mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Anyway, Iwaizumi, besok lusa bakal ada model _part-time_ yang bakal mengisi _section fashion_ sampai sebulan ke depan. Ada tiga orang, tapi aku belum mengecek lagi profil mereka. Aku sudah bilang ke Kenma-san kalau nanti kamu yang akan _briefing_ mereka dan nganterin ke studio," ucap Daichi sebelum menenggak habis air di gelasnya.

"Ah, baik Daichi-san," ucap Iwaizumi mengerti. Ia kemudian membereskan tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas mejanya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Iwaizumi, kamu lagi ada masalah?" tiba-tiba Daichi bertanya sesuatu yang tidak terprediksi oleh Iwaizumi setelah beberapa saat memandang ke arahnya dengan mata khawatir. Iwaizumi berhenti sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu, kemudian mendongak ke arah Daichi yang berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Ah... nggak ada masalah kok, Daichi-san," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum untuk formalitas.

"Hmm... habis, waktu aku masuk tadi wajahmu tertekuk sekali." Daichi kini sudah sampai di meja kerja Iwaizumi dan duduk di pinggirnya. Pria bersurai hitam cepak itu kembali meneguk air dari gelas yang dia bawa. Iwaizumi tersenyum lalu menunduk dan kembali merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia bawa pulang.

"Saya nggak papa kok, Daichi-san," ucap Iwaizumi kembali meyakinkan Daichi.

"Gimana sama pacarmu?" tanya Daichi kembali mengangkat topik yang sama sekali tidak dia duga. Iwaizumi cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan dari Daichi. Namun, ia masih bisa menjawabnya dengan tenang tanpa berhenti membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ah... kami baik-baik saja kok."

Daichi mengangkat alisnya seolah tidak percaya pada jawaban Iwaizumi. Tapi, setelah itu dia hanya mengangguk-angguk menerima jawaban pria spiky itu. Iwaizumi terdiam melihat reaksi Daichi, karena dialah yang paling tau kalau hubungannya dengan Lisa tidak baik-baik saja. Iwaizumi sadar bahwa dia terus membohongi dirinya sendiri dan memercayai kalau hubungan mereka tidak bermasalah.

"Menurutmu Oikawa gimana?" Iwaizumi bersumpah, sejak pertama kali dia bertemu Daichi, bosnya itu memang satu-satunya orang yang paling sulit dibaca. Iwaizumi tidak melihat pertanyaan ini datang. Dan lagi, apa-apaan dengan bosnya malam ini? Biasanya Daichi tidak suka bertanya soal hal-hal pribadi semacam ini. Apalagi membahas tentang Oikawa. Lagipula, Iwaizumi tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun di kantornya kalau dia biseksual.

Bagaimana dengan Oikawa?

Iwaizumi tidak menyadari kalau tangannya terhenti. Entah mengapa pertanyaan bosnya soal Oikawa membuatnya perlu berpikir lebih lama dibandingkan pertanyaan soal Lisa.

Kalau boleh jujur, Iwaizumi juga tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana apanya, Daichi-san?" Iwaizumi masih berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. Berusaha mengulur waktu untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan Daichi dengan baik dan benar. Akan tetapi, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Iwaizumi, Daichi malah tersenyum.

"Sudah waktunya kamu mempertimbangkan lagi soal hidupmu kedepannya, Iwaizumi. Kadang kamu terlalu melihat ke depan, sampai tidak sadar kalau sesuatu yang kamu cari itu ada di sampingmu."

Iwaizumi tercekat. Dia benar-benar tau apa maksud Daichi. Dia tidak setumpul dan sebodoh itu untuk bisa mengartikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh bosnya itu. Iwaizumi mendongak dan menatap mata bosnya itu dengan serius.

"Daichi-san... maaf, kenapa Daichi-san membahas soal hal ini?" Iwaizumi akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan yang sebenarnya.

"Karena aku ingin kamu segera menyelesaikan apapun yang mengganggu pikiranmu, dan kembali fokus bekerja," jawab Daichi dengan tegas sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi, kalau kamu perlu bicara tentang sesuatu, aku bisa mendengarkanmu sebagai teman."

Iwaizumi kembali terdiam mendengar tawaran bosnya itu. Iwaizumi jarang menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain. Sejauh ini, entah mengapa hanya ada satu tempat dimana dia merasa bisa bercerita dengan leluasa. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi itu adalah Oikawa. Dan saat itu juga dia berpikir, mungkin dia membutuhkan Oikawa lebih daripada yang ia bayangkan.

"Daichi-san... apa keluarga Anda tau kalau Anda _gay_?" tanya Iwaizumi pada akhirnya. Ia kembali menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Daichi setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tabu ini. Tapi, ia hanya menunduk dan tidak melakukan apapun.

" _Well_ ," Daichi menjawab, "Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku masih SMP dulu, dan dia tidak tahu kalau aku _gay_. Aku bilang ke ayah dan kakak perempuanku saat kelulusan SMA."

Iwaizumi mendengarkan.

"Kakak perempuanku memang sudah menduga sebelumnya, jadi dia tidak begitu kaget. Tapi ayahku... dia tidak mau berbicara padaku bahkan di acara pernikahan kakakku."

"Ah... maaf, Daichi-san," ucap Iwaizumi yang mendengarkan dengan seksama. Daichi hanya tersenyum.

"Tapi karena kakakku juga membantuku berbicara pada ayah kalau aku memang begini adanya, akhirnya tahun lalu kami untuk pertama kalinya merayakan natal bersama lagi setelah 15 tahun."

Iwaizumi bisa melihat mata Daichi menerawang ke dalam ingatannya. Iwaizumi tahu tidak semudah itu memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau biseksual, apalagi _gay_. Karena itu, selagi dia masih bisa menyukai wanita, dia selalu menggunakan kesempatan itu. Karena itu _lebih mudah_ untuk dilakukan. Karena itu tidak menyimpang.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyesal karena sudah memberitahu mereka," ucap Daichi lagi, "karena itu bisa membuatku hidup dengan lebih tenang, dan hidup sebagai diriku sendiri. Aku tidak perlu pura-pura suka wanita dan menikah dengan mereka, lalu menyiksa diriku sendiri sampai aku mati."

Pria _spiky_ itu membenarkan perkataan Daichi di dalam hati. Namun, tetap saja akan ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan ketika kamu memutuskan untuk _coming out_ , Iwaizumi tau itu. Dia memang tidak sepenuhnya _gay_ , tapi jika dia ingin mempertimbangkan Oikawa, semuanya sudah beda cerita.

 _Wait. What?_

Apakah dia baru saja berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan Oikawa dan melepaskan hubungannya dengan Lisa? _Coming out_ pada keluarganya? Apa dia serius?

Iwaizumi tidak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mempercayai hatinya sendiri. Dia baru saja meragukan keputusannya untuk menikahi Lisa, hanya karena terlena dengan cerita Daichi. Apa dia benar-benar serius menyayangi Lisa dan menginginkan Lisa sebagai istrinya? Benak Iwaizumi semakin teraduk-aduk.

"Pikirkan yang menurutmu benar untuk dilakukan," ucapan Daichi mengejutkan Iwaizumi yang terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Iwaizumi sampai hampir lupa kalau bosnya masih di sana. Iapun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berbagi, Daichi-san."

Daichi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Iwaizumi sebelum beranjak dari tempat ia bersandar tadi.

"Lain kali, kamu yang harus berbagi. Yasudah, aku juga mau siap-siap untuk pulang," ucap Daichi yang kemudian mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, Daichi-san!" Iwaizumi masih memiliki pertanyaan krusial yang sedari tadi belum sempat ia tanyakan. Daichi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi sebelum mengeluarkan suara 'hmm' kecil.

"Err... darimana Anda tahu kalau ada sesuatu di antara saya dan Oikawa?"

Daichi tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab, " _gaydar_?"

Iwaizumi berdiri diam separuh tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Daichi yang setelah itu meneriakkan 'jangan lupa dikunci' sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Entah apakah malam itu dia bisa tidur atau tidak.

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Suga menghela napas melihat Oikawa yang kembali menggigit-gigit ujung pensilnya. Sejak SMA dulu, Oikawa adalah siswa yang selalu fokus dalam semua mata pelajaran. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dari segi manapun. Menjadi sempurna adalah objektifnya. Namun, siang ini sepertinya tidak demikian.

Besok kelas filosofi Oikawa mengadakan kuis, ia bahkan meminta Suga untuk menemaninya belajar. Akan tetapi, pria itu terlihat seperti tidak begitu memedulikan apa yang tertulis di buku panduannya. Mata Oikawa masih menerawang jauh ke depan, masih menggigiti ujung pensilnya. Sugawara mulai merasa terganggu. Apa saja yang terjadi kemarin malam sampai-sampai sahabatnya ini bisa kehilangan fokus?

"Oikawa Tooru. _Seriously_ , lo mikirin apa sih dari tadi?" ucap Suga sambil menjentikkan jari beberapa kali di depan wajah Oikawa, yang ditanggapi dengan reflek yang baik, tolehan ke arah Suga.

"Hmm? Bukan apa-apa kok..." ucap Oikawa memberi senyum pada Suga. Ia kemudian menyadari kalau ia sama sekali belum mempelajari apapun, memekikkan ' _oh god, i need to focus'_ dan segera membolak-balikkan bukunya.

"Tooru." Suga menghentikan tangan Oikawa yang baru saja akan mengambil sisa buku yang masih ada di atas meja. Matanya tajam menatap Oikawa, seolah minta kejelasan. Pria bersurai cokelat itu menghela napas.

"Mas," ucap Oikawa mengabaikan tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari Suga dan malah memanggil salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Roti susu, satu."

Setelah memesan satu piring camilan favortinya, Oikawa masih diam. Mata sayunya sulit untuk diartikan. Tapi Suga bisa menunggu untuk tidak berimajinasi yang macam-macam sampai Oikawa menceritakan apapun itu, dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Koushi..." ucap Oikawa pada akhirnya, menjawab penantian pria bersurai _silver_ di hadapannya. Suga hanya memberi suara 'hmm' pelan, menanggapi panggilan sahabatnya itu.

"Salah ya kalo gue pengen ngerasain cinta yang normal?" Suga terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Oikawa.

"Maksud lo normal?"

"Normal. Menikah, punya anak, bahagia sampai kakek nenek..." gumam Oikawa. Hati Suga seperti teriris. Yang ada di depannya adalah Oikawa yang sedang patah hati. Ini adalah pembicaraan tabu bagi mereka berdua dan Suga merasa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. Dia merasa bahwa apapun yang dikatakan olehnya akan terdengar salah. Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan.

Seolah terkejut, Oikawa menoleh ke arah Suga yang terdiam dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah.

" _Oh, God... I'm sorry_ , Koushi. Gue nggak bermaksu—"

" _It's okay_. Lo perlu keluarin itu semua." Suga tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu. Dia mengerti kegelisahan Oikawa, karena dia pernah merasakannya. Berkali-kali. Masih penuh perasaan bersalah, Oikawa terlihat mengepalkan tangannya.

"Gue tau itu salah... tapi gue nggak bisa berhenti bertanya... kenapa gue lahir sebagai cowok? Kenapa gue nggak bisa milih? Kenapa gue _gay_?"

Suga masih mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Lo tau sendiri gue udah berkali-kali _dating_ sama cewek-cewek di kampus... dan gue bahkan nggak pernah bisa _get up_ buat mereka, dan ujung-ujungnya mereka semua mutusin gue. Gitu aja terus. Semua ngantri buat pacaran sama gue, tapi nggak ada yang bener-bener sayang sama gue karena itu gue. Semua cuma pengen tidur sama gue. Cari reputasi."

Wajah Oikawa semakin tertekuk, terlihat seperti menahan tangis.

"Giliran ada yang beneran peduli sama gue, ngertiin gue, dan gue peduli sama mereka..." Oikawa berhenti dan mengangkat bahu. Suga tidak menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Oikawa, karena mereka berdua sudah tau apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Lo tau, gue bahkan pernah suka sama lo pas lo masih pacaran sama Kak Semi dulu. Dan gue nggak suka kalian sering bareng."

Suga mendongak terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mendengar cerita ini. Suga berpacaran dengan Semi sejak kelas 2 SMA lalu putus sekitar satu tahun lalu, dan Oikawa baru menceritakan semua ini sekarang? Suga sama sekali tidak tahu apapun soal perasaan pria bermanik _hazel_ di depannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

 _Well_ , dibandingkan dengan Oikawa, entah mengapa percintaannya tidak pernah se-tragis itu. Semua hubungan Suga yang tidak berjalan lancar, selalu di akhiri secara baik-baik oleh kedua belah pihak, baik dari pihak Suga maupun mantan-mantannya. Terlebih, hubungan Suga dengan semua mantannya juga masih baik-baik saja dan mereka juga tidak jarang jalan-jalan bersama.

"Gue tau gue salah... Tapi waktu itu gue bisa apa? Gue pengen lo bahagia juga."

"Tooru," Suga dengan cepat menggeser kursinya mendekati Oikawa dan merangkul tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Oikawa terasa panas di pundaknya. Barulah pria itu bisa merasakan bahu Oikawa bergetar. Tidak, Oikawa tidak menangis. Dia tidak membalas pelukan Suga. Dia hanya menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak sahabatnya itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli pada tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan tatapan aneh dari pelayan yang menaruh pesanan Oikawa sebelumnya.

"Pas itu gue ketemu Shima-chan, dan _finally_ gue bisa _move on_ dari lo," ucapnya tenang, "tapi lo tau sendiri gimana akhirnya kan?"

Suga masih terdiam mendengarkan dan terus memeluk Oikawa, menyandarkan pipinya di rambut pria itu.

"Terus sekarang Iwa-chan." Suga bisa merasakan Oikawa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Salah gue sih, suka sama orang yang salah terus-terusan. Salah gue juga udah tau Iwa-chan _straight_ dan punya cewek, tapi masih berharap dan malah ngasih pupuk ke perasaan ini."

Setelah itu Oikawa berhenti sejenak dan diam, sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Suga dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Suga cukup terkejut ketika Oikawa tiba-tiba memeluknya. Namun dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia tetap memeluk Oikawa, sampai akhirnya Oikawa melepaskan pelukannya, kembali duduk dengan tegak, dan menatap Suga sambil tersenyum.

" _Thanks_ , Koushi... Lo udah mau dengerin bacotan gue," ucap Oikawa. Suga dapat melihat sedikit—sedikit sekali—kelegaan terpancar dari mata Oikawa. Suga ikut tersenyum.

" _It's okay_... Maaf gue cuma bisa dengerin." Suga kemudian mengelus lengan Oikawa dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Lo dengerin gue itu udah lebih dari cukup," ujar pria bersurai ikal itu.

"Terus lo sekarang mau gimana?"

Oikawa tersenyum sedih sambil mengangkat bahunya sekali.

"Entahlah, _move on_? Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa gue lakuin?" ucap pria itu pasrah. Suga mengelus punggung Oikawa, berusaha memberi dorongan.

"Pokoknya gue bakal dukung apapun yang lo pilih. Tapi gue mohon, mulai sekarang lo harus selalu cerita ke gue kalo ada apa-apa. Gue nggak akan nge- _judge_ lo, gue bakal dengerin lo... jadi, _promise_?" ucap Suga yang hanya bisa memberikan dukungan sebisanya untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Iyaaa... gue janji. _Thanks_ ," Oikawa memeluk singkat Suga. Singkat, namun penuh arti. Dia benar-benar menyayangi sahabatnya itu seperti saudaranya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika tidak ada Suga di sisinya.

Usai melakukan opera sabun, Oikawa mulai memakan camilan yang tadi sudah dia pesan. Tidak lupa dia membelikan Suga sepiring _onion ring_ sebagai tanda terimakasihnya karena sudah mau menyegarkan harinya seperti biasa.

"Oiya, lo besok udah mulai _part-time_ nggak sih? Nggak nabrak sama kelas lo?" tanya Suga yang baru saja menelan satu cincin besar _onion ring_.

"He-eh, tapi gue udah bilang ke kantornya kok kalo gue harus dateng kelas buat kuis. _So_ , mereka bilang _it's okay_ kalo gue dateng habis kelas," ucap Oikawa yang kemudian menyeruput _milkshake_ nya.

Suga mengangguk-angguk kecil sambil membunyikan suarah 'ooh'.

"Pokoknya gue udah berniat buat move on dari Iwa-chan. Gue mau berlarut-larut di kerjaan gue entar," ujar Oikawa penuh semangat. Dahi Suga mengerut, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya tidak begitu setuju akan perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Iya lo boleh berlarut-larut, tapi tetep harus inget buat jaga kesehatan. Pokoknya gue nggak mau bolak-balik rumah sakit lagi," ucap Suga sok sinis. Oikawa kemudian nyengir sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tehee~ siap mama!"

Suga mengacak-acak rambut Oikawa yang setelah itu marah-marah karena sisirnya ketinggalan, jadi dia tidak bisa membenahi rambutnya. Tapi setelah itu, mereka tertawa. Paling tidak, Oikawa sudah merasa sedikit lebih lega dengan selesainya percakapan mereka hari ini.

.

.

Iwaizumi buru-buru berlari ke arah ruang latihan lantai tiga setelah mendapatkan data profil model _part-time_ dari resepsionis. Entah mengapa tadi pagi matanya sangat berat untuk dibuka, dan ketika dia terbangun, dia hanya punya waktu untuk mandi dan berlari ke kantor agar tidak terlambat. Tentu saja dia melewatkan sarapan. Namun, dunia profesional tidak akan peduli apakah kamu sudah sarapan atau belum dan Iwaizumi tidak ingin menomor-duakan profesionalitasnya.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan, Iwaizumi disambut oleh dua orang yang sudah menunggunya. Sambil terengah, Iwaizumi membungkukkan badannya dengan formal.

"Saya Iwaizumi Hajime, saya akan menjadi penanggungjawab kalian selama bekerja _part-time_ di sini. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Iwaizumi sambil tersenyum.

Dua model yang ada di sana kemudian membungkukkan badannya juga dan memperkenalkan diri secara singkat. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pria yang sangat tinggi, dengan badan yang sangat proporsional ketika berdiri tegak dan _surprisingly hot_ meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ushijima Wakatoshi. Sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah wanita dengan perawakan mungil—sangat imut. Wajahnya ceria namun terlihat mudah gugup. Dan dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yachi Hitoka.

Model terakhir belum muncul, seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh resepsionis sebelumnya bahwa ada salah satu model yang izin terlambat karena masih ada kegiatan yang harus diikuti. Akhirnya, Iwaizumi menerangkan soal apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan—peraturan dasar yang ada di kantor mereka, lalu tentang apa saja yang akan para model lakukan selama sebulan ke depan, dan menjelaskan dimana kafetarianya. Setelah briefing usai, tanpa basa-basi, tanpa mengecek profil mereka terlebih dahulu, Iwaizumi langsung mengajak mereka untuk bergabung di studio foto dan bertemu dengan Kenma, sang fotografer.

Studio foto berada di lantai yang sama dengan ruang latihan, yaitu di lantai tiga. Mereka hanya harus melalui beberapa belokan dan beberapa koridor untuk sampai di sana. Setelah sampai, Iwaizumi langsung menyuruh para _make-up artist_ untuk membawa mereka ke ruang rias. Iwaizumi ingin menjaga pekerjaannya hari ini juga seefisien mungkin.

Sembari menunggu para model dirias, Iwaizumi berbincang kecil dengan Kenma soal tema yang mereka pakai hari itu. Semua tema yang sudah pasti mereka review ulang dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan dalam penataan properti. Meskipun bekerja dengan serius, Iwaizumi tetap membuat suasana yang ada di sana menjadi sesantai mungkin.

"Kenma-san, mohon bantuannya lagi," ucap Iwaizumi sambil tersenyum seusai mereka berbincang soal properti. Kenma hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan 'hmm' kecil. Kenma memang dikenal tidak banyak bicara, dan tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Namun, hasil kerjanya benar-benar menakjubkan, dan perusahaan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan bakat yang dimiliki oleh fotografer itu. Karena tidak ingin suasana menjadi _awkward_ , Iwaizumi akhirnya mengajak Kenma berbincang kecil.

"Ah, Kenma-san, kemarin kalau tidak salah kamu habis diundang oleh agensi iklan ke luar kota?" tanya Iwaizumi mengangkat topik yang kemarin sempat diperbincangan oleh Hinata di kantornya—cerocosan Hinata soal Kenma yang sempat dikontrak menjadi fotografer undangan di salah satu perusahaan komersil terkenal.

Kenma mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Iwaizumi.

"Wow, itu keren. Kalian _photo shoot_ di mana?" tanya Iwaizumi lagi.

"Okinawa," balas Kenma singkat, padat, dan jelas. Iwaizumi mengangguk-angguk mengerti sebelum terpelatuk setelahnya.

"O-Okinawa?" wajah Iwaizumi menjadi serius begitu dia tahu. Kenma menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya kenapa pria itu terkejut dengan jawabannya. Iwaizumi menelan ludah sebelum bertanya,

"Err... Apa kamu bekerja dengan model bernama Lisa?" tanyanya sambil menatap Kenma.

"Iya."

Itu dan Iwaizumi merasa ia mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk mengetahui apakah pacarnya berbohong soal malam itu atau tidak. Kenma ada di sana. Dia tahu apakah acara minum-minum itu benar-benar ada atau tidak. Iwaizumi sudah siap melontarkan rentetan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

Namun, sebelum ia sempat bertanya, ia bisa melihat pintu studio yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan siluet dari perawakan yang sangat familiar di matanya. Dan ketika ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di sana, penampakan itu mendistraksinya dari percakapannya dengan Kenma.

"Oikawa?"

Iwaizumi yakin saat itu mata mereka bertemu.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

.

.

a/n: halo reader :") maafkan saya yang update lama... yang ini sebenernya mau dipost pas ultah Oikawa... tapi ternyata selesainya molor banget :") udah kelewat 4 hari hahaha yaudahlah ya... semoga saya dimaafkan /nggak

Terus, sebenernya Oikawa kerja part-time jadi model ini udah pernah lewat dua kali di chapter sebelumnya, lho! Buat yang kelewatan dan nggak sadar sama _hints_ nya, di chapter 4, Oikawa pernah ngomong ke Suga kalo bulan depan dia bakal banyak _photoshoot!_ dan ternyata dia _photoshoot_ di agensinya Iwaizumi. Terus ada lagi di chapter 6, pas Oikawa ngobrol sama Iwaizumi dan bilang kalo dia ada kerja _part-time_ yaitu _modelling_.

Mungkin segitu dulu note dari saya. Terimakasih banyak buat semua reader yang udah baca, apalagi udah yang sempetin review, yang nggak sabar fik ini update, yang udah pencet tombol fav dan _follow..._ saya sayang kalian semua! Hehehe... _Keep reading_ ya guise! Semoga kalian tetep ngikutin fik ini sampai selesai nanti. _Let's sail the ship even more_!

.

 _Anyway, Happy belated Birthday_ Oikawa Tooru! We all love you!


End file.
